4 Elements With Love
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other. TezuFuji (perfect), SanaYuki (alpha). AU FemYukimura FemFuji. Give it a chance, please!
1. Found The Last Blue

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** I can't stop having weird ideas for stories! But this is so far the best one *raises fist determined* I tried to make it somewhat dangerous, but my mind that is full of butterflies and flowers could only give this.. Please, give it a chance!

**Warnings:** AU, fem(Yukimura, Fuji) some OOCness and couples~!

* * *

_"Get her!"_

_"Sir, we lost her!"_

_"WHAT? GET GOING AFTER HER! SHE CAN'T GO FAR AWAY!"_

_"She disappeared!"_

_"I'm sure I saw her enter this route!"_

_"Then what are you doing? FOLLOW HER, YOU FOOLS!"_

She could hear all the shouting from her hiding place behind the thick curtains of leaves as she gritted her teeth in anger, trying to even her breath. Running away wasn't the wisest thing to have done but she had no other choice with the injuries she had.

She raised her hand and brushed off the navy blue locks of her hair backwards away from her forehead, and thanked her deceased father to have trained her since she was little, seeing it only meant that her endurance is pretty much useful. _'Today makes it.. four days..'_ of running and fighting with little bits of rest, but she didn't mind, because her sole goal was to carry the dangerous news with her and warn the other people before it's too late.

The people after her were a huge group of bandits who knew the basics to control the elements and magic. It's true that they weren't strong, but their number was enough to cover for that.

Her dark blue eyes shone with longing to her past, when she was –once- a little, happy girl with parents to love her and a house to contain her. She used to train under her father's sight and had completely mastered the control of the blue element by the age of 15. No one was able to beat her power in a fight, individual fights, that is.

The sad chapters of her life began at her age of 19, when the same thugs that are following her now had eliminated her clan wholly, which wasn't that big in number. At that time, they had a handful of powerful fighters and controllers of the three other elements, and those died by the hands of her clan hardly. It left a huge scar in her heart, while the following three years of her life were full of taking revenge blindly and running from a place to another in order to keep her pace. Unfortunately for her, the group, which was later named _'Guritashou'_, was increasing in number quickly and she couldn't handle every one of them; every time she killed a bunch, they would grow again. So when the leader found about this navy-haired girl's existence as the last of her kind and as a threat to him and his plans, he started haunting her down. She already knew much about his plans and moves and she was dangerous, naturally so, she ought to be erased from the memory of this world..

One of the things she considered is that, with her, being the last one to control the blue element, she had to somewhat survive. She also carried the magic of the _'Yukimura'_ clan with her, and that must never die, whatever the reasons might be.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Running right then turning left, casting a spell and killing people after her. She kept the all-against-one fight despite having a bleeding shoulder and a semi-burnt leg. But when she jumped on a high branch, she failed to notice the wind slash coming from behind her while she was busy with the ruckus in front of her.

With a pained yelp, she fell to the ground. Seconds passed as she turned over and felt the pain through her spine, but then, she was pinned down by someone blocking her body from moving as he sat above her with a hand on her chest and the other directed in a ready-to-strike position to her neck.

When an evil laughter echoed in her head she looked up to the leader who stood close to her. She felt disgusted as he bent and took a strand of her hair caressing it, "Well, well, well.." he started with that arrogant tone, "About time you fall down, flower."

"What.. do you want from me? L-let me _go_!" she fought the pain across her body to snap at him.

"I want you dead." He smirked at her, "is it enough of a reason to keep your company?"

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly readying the fluids of the earth beneath her to attack when she caught the man on top of her mumble a spell and circle her pale neck.

Suddenly, pain shot through her throat as she fought the scream that came out as a quiet, pained whimper.

The leader's eyes shone wickedly, "Good bye, _Yukimura_ _Seiichi_."

With a press of something across her neck, she screamed her pain out.

*******o*******

…

"Mou, Sanada-kun, there's no need to be angry like that." A honey brown-haired young woman pouted cutely, but her reply was a groan.

"I told you I don't need your help in _this_! Just.. stop it!" a black-haired male hissed as he walked faster.

"But~" she whined and fell into step beside him.

"Fuji-san, no." he stated firmly.

Soon, a close-eyed male was by their side and said, "She left with a broken heart, Genichirou," he paused to look at his friend through his closed eyes, "when will you stop rejecting them? You'll grow old and single in no time."

"Why are you suddenly so insistent about my status?! Stop pulling me to girls _I. Don't. Even. Know!_ At least, I don't want to be bound to a girl who only saw my face and admired it." Sanada made sure that the last sentence was clear to the two persons by his sides.

The female named Fuji hurried her steps to stand in front of him blocking his way and placed her hands on her hips sending a glare from her cerulean eyes, "Do you want me to tell Kunimitsu that you are angering me?" she knew that threat always worked since Fuji for 'Kunimitsu' was someone no one must anger.

"Then I'll just tell him that his _beloved_, _Tezuka-chan_, is becoming tired from him that she wants a new companion." He retorted back and emphasized the 'beloved' and 'Tezuka-chan' parts making her blush clearly.

"N-no! I'm never t-tired of him! I-I'm just concerned for you.." she looked away with that red tinge to her cheeks, and was Sanada a man to grin, he would have done it, but he wasn't.

Their problem was, Sanada was being.. Sanada; strict, firm, no fun, no smiles. And the rest wanted to change that fact so that their friend would open up a bit and enjoy life more through love, knowing that it worked with a certain bespectacled man when he met his brown-haired and cerulean-eyed, now, fiancée.

"Sanada, you are a great friend. That's why we want to do this for you." A new voice of a silver head came to the picture with a red head nodding beside him.

And then, a brilliant idea hit in his mind as he turned to them all crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine. Do you want _that_ _much_ to find a girl for me?" he paused to see his audience of four nodding, except that Fuji's eyes were open, round and looking suspiciously at him, while he smirked inwardly. "Then, you need to find a girl as _I_ like, not like _you_ want."

"Okay..?" The red-haired, Marui, urged him to continue.

"I.." the raven-haired man thought it over then continued, "I want… someone with blue hair," he paused to look for reactions, ".. and she must have the ability to control the blue element, other than that, I won't accept."

The four people looked at each other confused of those conditions as Niou said "Hey, all the people who can control the blue element are dead since three years ago, aren't they..?"

"And from my data, there are no girls with blue hair.." Yanagi trailed off, and suddenly everything clicked in one female Fuji's mind as her smile turned too sweet to be good.

"Sanada-kun.. your ideal girl is-" she looked back to find an empty space, "-non.. existing.."

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"Of course there's no one like that, tarundoru." Sanada muttered with a faint victorious smirk to himself as he sprinted faster away from where his friends were discussing that silly matter. And as he ran, he subconsciously headed to one place he knew by heart; the green, open area he and his best friend had claimed their 'own' since they were children. The area that had became later the training ground for his little brother-like follower, named Kirihara Akaya.

Once he reached close enough, he was able to feel the fast wind gushes, indicating that his friend is training. And as to not surprise his friend, he slowed down, made his presence known and stepped into the opening and locked gaze with the man standing there.

"Tezuka." He called, and the reply was a court nod and a straightening of position.

"Sanada. I thought you will not come today."

"I apologize, but there had been some problems with your _Tezuka_-_chan_." He repeated the same honorific he used with Fuji and noted with a smirk the faint blush that adorned the face of the other male standing before him, before the latter coughed it off.

"Uh.. was she trying to.. find a _mate_ for you, again?" he asked when he regained his composure.

Sanada took a seat on a fallen branch near them as he let out a barely audible sigh and scratched his head, "She doesn't seem to want to give up on that..". Tezuka went and sat beside his friend, "But tell me, Sanada," he started and waited until he was sure he had the other's attention, ".. did you really not find anyone suitable from between all the girls you met?" he wasn't there to see the girls his fiancée had made him see, but he supposed it wasn't that bad.

"I want a girl that would _at_ _least_ have half of what Fuji-san has, Tezuka."

The chestnut-haired man raised his eyebrow in question so he elaborated.

"Fuji-san is kind-hearted, sweet and caring, besides being beautiful. She's one of the best fighters I've ever faced, being a genius in controlling the green element. Not to mention the great personality she possesses," he sighed, "Tezuka, you've found for yourself a treasure. Make sure you don't lose her." At that, the called man nodded with determination and something akin to love mirroring through his hazelnut orbs.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain honey-haired girl was standing behind some trees as her hands clutched a basket tighter and her cerulean eyes welled with appreciative tears, while her cheeks gained a pink tinge. Unconsciously, she fingered the ring on her right hand affectionately.

Tezuka glanced at Sanada and changed the subject, "And?", the latter blinked in confusion at his friend's single word and turned his head to him, "What did you say to her this time, after the ordeal, I mean?". Sanada felt yet another smirk pulling on his lips as he answered, "I said I wanted a blue-haired girl, a blue element controller."

The shorter male stood and turned not wanting his friend to notice his lips twitching upwards as he said "You're impossible.", while the black-haired fought a chuckle.

_…_

_"Help me..."_

_…_

Sanada froze. Did his ears deceive him? But that voice somehow sounded familiar and too real to be a fragment of imagination..

_…_

_"..please.."_

_…_

"Tezuka, did you hear that?" he asked seriously as he stood up.

"What?"

"That voice right now.. the same voice in my dream!" he then realized the familiarity in the voice that had called. Tezuka turned to him and looked in his eyes, at the same time focusing his ears on hearing any faint voice.

_".. the only.. one.."_

"There!" without waiting for a response, Sanada immediately headed to the direction he recognized the voice from. "Sanada!" Tezuka shouted after him and ran after him sensing the tension his friend showed.

Sanada had told him about his latest dreams, and hence he rarely dreamt of something, frequent that is, Tezuka sensed the tension his friend had felt from the voice calling for him in his unconsciousness.

Fuji felt the sudden change of situation and her body moved on its own, abandoning the basket in favor of following the two males deeper in the forest, albeit feeling the task a bit hard due to her dress and cloak.

******o*******

"Sanada." Tezuka called his friend as he saw his friend stop abruptly and look around.

"Tezuka, did you really not hear-"

_".. please.."_

"This way!" he yelled and started in another direction, while Fuji behind them was finally able to keep their track. The voice, he was sure, was the same as his dreams; the same melodious ring of it, and the same plead and ask of help. Sanada thought that no matter who it was, no matter what, he must find the owner of the voice and help them.

And after some running and turning by the guidance of the voice in his head, they reached a smoothly flowing river through the forest, and with the same anxiousness as before, the night-haired man searched with his eyes everywhere.. until his gaze laid on something..

There, a couple of meters away and on the other side of the river, an unmoving bundle laid. The trio crossed the river then hurried to it, assuming that this was the source of Sanada's caller voice.

Ochre eyes softened at the sight of a pale hand under a drenched cape and their owner quickly bent down to remove it and reveal a body that was dangerously pale, with cuts, bruises and burns on the limbs.

He flipped the body over as gently as he could but didn't have the time to notice the face, because his eyes moved downwards to meet a dark scar on the –apparently- female's neck and his eyes narrowed.

Trying to find a heart beat or any indication that this girl was alive or not seemed to give a positive answer, as he felt a weak beat under his hand when he placed it on her chest. The black-haired male sighed in relief inwardly.

"Tezuka. We need to take her back and look at her injuries." he called and Tezuka nodded, while Fuji removed her own cape from her shoulders and stepped forward to replace the wet one on the unconscious body with it. In the process, she received a thanking glance and she replied with a gentle smile of her own.

Sanada placed his arm behind her neck, and softly lifted her upper body to lean it against his torso, as he secured his other arm beneath her knees and stood up bringing her closer to his body so she won't fall. He noted how the body felt lighter than was healthy, but what must be done right now is to check her condition.

The three of them made their way back quickly and in silence, while Sanada took some glances at the frail young woman in his arms.

_"Hang in there. I'll help you no matter what.."_

* * *

...

* * *

A/N: So, how was it?

_**My quizz~**_

1. Guess who is the girl who called Sanada and whom he find!

2. There are four elements; white, red, green and blue. Guess in which group do you think the aforementioned characters are in!

Waiting to hear/read your answers!

Review, please!


	2. Starting Living

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** This. Is. The. Longest. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Wrote! Honestly! This chapter is the-first-chapter×2! Anyway, I like the fluff in it *blush*.

_devi no kaze:_ Thank you very much! I owe you one happy note! And ye, Yukimura is the girl n_n.

_WhiteEnsigma:_ If you are the real WhiteEnsigma I adore, then Thank you a lot for giving my fic a try, and I'm happy to know that you find it interesting! But I have to say that, no, my style is not better than yours, we each have a special style, and I'm pretty sure I like yours more than mine!

Enjoy~

**Warnings:** AU, some OOCness and couples~! Honey coated fluff with the Perfect pair.

* * *

...

* * *

Dark blue eyes fluttered open in an unfamiliar place for their owner, and soon, the young being on the bed stirred and came to complete consciousness.

_'Where.. am I..? What is this place..?'_

And when everything clicked in its place, the blue-haired young woman jerked and jumped off the bed, but due to her sudden movement and the numbness in her body, she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thud and a silent yelp.

_'What..'_

She touched her neck, but some kind of fabric met her touch. She tried calling, but nothing came out from her vocal chords… So that wasn't a nightmare, when she fell and a Guritashou tried to kill her with that magic spell.

Never mind that, her first concern was to go see where she is- no, is to go see whoever the ruler is and warn him from the coming attacks of that thug group.

_'I hope it's not too late..'_

It seemed like the noise from her fall had attracted the attention of some people for the doorknob twisted and in came a brown-haired female in a dress.

"Oh dear, what did you do? Are you okay?" she hurriedly came to her side and helped her up, then back to the bed. "Please, just rest for now.", she said gently with her close-eyed smile.

The navy-haired shook her head and leaned forward on her hands as she tried to tell the girl in front of her what she wanted. Unfortunately for her, without her voice, nothing was going to work fast.

_'Please! Try to understand!'_ she pounded a fist on the sheets and looked at the other in the eyes, which were now open in confusion.

Luckily, the brown-haired girl realized that what she was trying to deliver was important, so she got off the bed to a desk to the left wall and came back with sheets of paper and a pen. "Can you write what you want?" she asked gently.

The blue-eyed nodded with a serious frown and took the materials from her hand and started writing.

**'I have to see your ruler and talk to him. It's urgent.'**, she wrote.

The cerulean-eyed young woman looked concerned at her after she read, and she couldn't help but worry, "But I'm not sure about your health condition.. how can I make sure that you're good enough to go out?"

_'I'm not that frail! I went through worse!'_

She snatched the paper back and wrote again, then handed it with a stern look.

**'I must do this. Please, take me to them and don't worry so much.'** This time, she gave a small confident smile that the other couldn't help but smile back and nod in agreement and respect to her request.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Fuji then, along with Yukimura, took their leave from the house to the direction of the elder's place. The former didn't know if it was okay to let foreigners talk to him easily or not, but knowing the elder's kind heart, she had a hope he would believe whatever her companion described as 'urgent'.

They reached their destination in a quite short amount of time, comparing to her walks alone to visit.

The guards standing around the biggest building in the whole country looked at them and recognized Fuji, so they bowed in respect. All of them knew that she and Tezuka with a few others are special guests, but the blue-haired woman behind her was a new face for them so they were reluctant to let her in. That's when the brown-haired girl entered and said that she was her friend.

They waited in a wide room inside the mansion-like house that was, for a leader of a country, strange. The blue-haired girl didn't see it like that, remembering that the elder of her own clan used to have the same, no more.

Minutes later, Yukimura was very anxious as to how late she might have came, but thankfully, a man came in the room and ushered them to go with him.

Once they were behind closed doors with the elder, Fuji bent down in respect, with the blue-haired doing the same to not appear rude.

"Get up, young ladies. That's enough." The elder said merrily, "Are you a new face here? I've never seen features like yours before." He directed the question to the blue-haired, referring to her eyes and hair color.

"Kurokagou-sama, she can't speak, but yes, she is new." Fuji answered instead, while the other nodded and gave a small smile.

The elder, Kurokagou, seemed surprised by that statement, but then pulled a fatherly smile as he apologized, while Yukimura shook her head.

"So, what brings you here today Fuji-san?"

"Actually, it was my companion's wish to see you for an urgent matter, and she insisted on seeing you despite everything." Fuji said as she glanced at Yukimura who had a serious expression while looking directly at the elder's grey eyes.

"Very well, then, young lady," he nodded sensing the tension in the blue-haired woman's eyes, ",I'll be back." He said as he got up and disappeared behind a door.

The elder came back with a stack of papers and a pen. He placed them on the ground in front of him and gently pushed them in the direction of the blue-haired girl, while she nodded her thanks and came forward to take them.

Yukimura looked apologetically at her host as she was silently hoping she would understand. The cerulean eyes opened searching the other's face for an explanation before she smiled softly and looked back at the elder, "Then, I shall take my leave now." She turned to her companion, "I'll be waiting for you outside when you finish.". she bowed after receiving a thankful nod and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, dear, what is this urgent matter?" suddenly, the merry mood turned serious as they both wore concentrated frowns, and she started to write on a sheet then handed it to him.

**'My name is ****_Yukimura_****_Seiichi_****. I believe you know the rest.'**

"You're.. from the Yukimura clan, a blue element controller, then?" he questioned in a more factual way as he already knew the answer. "Go on." The elder handed back the sheet.

**_'Guritashou.._**

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Fuji, right then, despite her calm and collected façade, was running out of patience and full of worry. It had already been more than thirty minutes and that blue-haired 'companion' of her hadn't shown any proof of wanting to show her presence soon, and it was getting on her nerves.

'What if' questions were running through her mind as she sat there and waited. So when she heard the door slide open then close again and turned to find her object of worry, she sighed in relief.

"Is everything alright now?" she asked and her smile widened when the other young woman nodded and bowed her head in thanks.

**'I just hope I'm not too late.'** She read on the piece from her hand. "Can you tell me what is the matter?" she asked, making Yukimura go deep in thoughts as she contemplated whether it was actually safe to let the brown-haired girl know or not, then answered with a look that said _'Later'_, that made her smile.

"Now, let's head back home so you can rest properly." Fuji said gently, and as if on cue, Yukimura let out a soft yawn hiding it behind a hand making the former chuckle.

*******o*******

Fuji closed the door to her and Tezuka's house quietly after making sure that Yukimura had finished eating and was sleeping, and quickly made her way to where their group of friends always hanged out.

Upon reaching, Tezuka and Sanada immediately checked on the bluenette's condition, and she just answered with a 'She's fine and resting right now' without mentioning their earlier trip.

Since the navy-haired was brought into the soon-to-be-wed couple's house, every one of their friends had known about her, and no one knew how. Then again, some things are better kept unknown..

"So, Sanada," Niou started with a professional tone, "I heard she has blue hair." But the smirk he wore after that, gave his mask off.

"Yes." Sanada easily said.

Marui's gum snapped, "So she's the one! Although the second condition is a bit impossible right now.." he almost yelled the first part, but the black-haired male didn't get what his friends were getting at.

"What..?" he blinked.

"Genichirou, if I do remember right, your image of your girl is a girl who has blue hair and controls the blue element, so half of that is already adapting to your dream-girl that you found." Yanagi offered his confused friend.

"Oh.." now he got it. But he hadn't thought about it like that! Who would have known he would meet a bluenette in this short amount of time? And couldn't it wait until they had already forgotten about the 'mate' thing?!

The only female standing there hummed then opened her eyes a fraction as she said "I like her. I'd like it very much if she was my friend and designated spouse of a very important friend. Also, I believe she would love a handsome man like you." Well, that was more like _teased_.

"Break it off, will you?!" Sanada snapped with a light blush to his cheeks as he separated himself from the group and headed to the direction of the country, while behind him, the three other males gave Fuji a smirk, a thumb up and a snicker and went off after him.

Fuji just stood there innocently watching them disappear between the trees, with her fiancé behind her staring at her back intensely, but she was oblivious to the meaning of his stare. Tezuka checked that they were out of sight before giving a slap on the woman's hip, receiving a gasp as her hands flew to her side and she turned around then stepped back blushing furiously.

"W-what was.. that for, M-Mitsu..?" she managed to ask, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast.

The light brown-haired man turned around and walked in the direction of the training field without answering, and Fuji shook her head out of her daze and followed him. "Kunimitsu!" she called, but he didn't turn, and instead, stretched his arm and opened his palm. She stared at his back then his hand. Unconsciously, one of her hands fisted on her chest as the other perfectly fitted in his bigger one. Her blush remained there, but her heart came to a regular beating again. Tezuka couldn't help but smile lovingly; his girl was the best he could ask for, and he'd never change that. Even if she flirted so obviously like earlier without realizing it.

The bespectacled man gave a sideway glance at the honey brown-haired girl beside him. She looked flustered, so he squeezed her hand gently looking ahead and pulled a little so that they were closer to each other. Tezuka smiled when he felt a faint pressure on his hand.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the open field.

*******o*******

"Sanada, wait up!"

"You all are mad." the black-haired man muttered under his breath without looking back.

The other three kept running after him, when Niou suddenly said "I guess what Fuji-san said is true. That blue-haired probably will keep up with his stoic mask and bring-.. Woah!".

The silver-head stumbled back and fell when he felt a surge of heat, and when he looked back up he saw Sanada with a flame burning on his palm as he gazed down darkly at him.

"_One word_," he said in a dangerously low tone then glanced at the other two indicating that the threat was directed at them both, too. "One more word and I'll see to it that you _burn down_.". The flame on his hand suddenly grew bigger and fiercer, making Niou flinch and shiver feeling its heat radiating. Marui nodded frantically motioning that he closed his mouth, while Yanagi kept his cool smile despite having a partial disruption of heart beats.

The innocent dancing flame flickered off as Sanada closed his palm, before turning and resuming walking with a straight back as if nothing had occured.

Marui and Niou shared a scared look and a shiver before the redhead helped the other up on his feet. "L-let's.. not talk about that.. in the mean time.." the self-proclaimed genius suggested and for once, Niou was thankful that his friend's brain gave a useful sentence.

*******o*******

Tezuka raised his hand and brushed off the sweat from his forehead. He looked at his opponent and compared her form by their last training. "You've improved, Syuusuke," He praised her and saw her smile returning back to her soft face, "Soon, your triple counters will be in their best state if you keep your hard work. Don't let your guard down."

"Well, thank you, Mitsu. But I'm still not able to beat you." She pouted cutely as she approached him, and he couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips as he brushed a strand of her soft honey-colored hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Keep your hard work, Syuu." He repeated.

The sun was nearing sun set by the time they were done and ready to go back, and Fuji was beginning to worry about the blue-haired female. When she left their home earlier, she had left some clothes with a towel on a chair nearby in case the bluenette wanted to have a bath when she wakes up, but even so, she had to check for herself that she was fine.

"Kunimitsu, can we go back now? I have to check on the girl in our house." Tezuka nodded and they headed back, this time with Fuji slipping her smaller hand in his.

They reached their destination and parted as Fuji headed to the guest room where she had left her. She knocked on the door, but then remembered that the girl can't talk, so she opened it and said "Excuse me.".

The bluenette was nowhere in sight. However, when she noticed that the clothes and towel were not in their place, she headed to the bathroom in there and felt relieved when she heard water running. She knocked and raised her voice, "Hey, I'm back! I'll be waiting for you outside when you finish!", then went back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Minutes later, the blue-haired young woman came into the room dressed in a baby blue dress, while her hair was still messy from the drying, with the bandage re-wrapped around her neck. Fuji went to the vanity table and retrieved a comb then sat back on the bed as she ushered her to sit beside her. "May I brush your hair?" she asked so the other wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and received a nod with a smile.

The brown-haired started brushing the blue hair feeling the softness of it and opted to start a friendly conversation. "My name is Fuji Syuusuke. What's yours?", the blue-haired girl looked at the nightstand where they had placed the papers along with the pen earlier.

**'Yukimura Seiichi. Thank you for taking care of me. My wounds are gone, was it you?' **she wrote, and Fuji smiled at that, "A close friend of mine did it. He's better than me in healing magic." She didn't want to mention her 'fiancé' from the first time, so she used the term 'a close friend'.

Yukimura nodded in understanding. She felt grateful for Fuji for taking care of her.

Fuji brushed the blue strands with her hands after she was done and directed the other to turn around, which Yukimura did. "How old are you, Yukimura-san?".

**'22. And please, Seiichi is fine.'** Fuji read then beamed happily, "You're the same as me!" watching the other smile and noting for the first time the deep blue color her eyes had. "Seiichi-chan, are you a controller?" unknowingly, her tone lowered down when she asked this, and she watched the slight frown that creased her forehead being replaced by the same friendly smile as she wrote.

**'I am a magic user, but not quite a controller.'** At least that wasn't a whole lie. She was still reluctant to let her true identity out for others. She thought that she would tell when the right time comes.

**'What about you, Fuji-chan?'**

"Oh, I'm a green element controller. My friends-" there was a knock on the door that cut her off, and then they heard Tezuka's voice. "Syuusuke, we're late for dinner. Are you done?"

The two females looked at each other for a few seconds before Fuji's eyes opened, "Oh! I forgot! Is it that late already?" she stood up and looked back at the blue-haired, "Seiichi-chan, come on! Everyone will be happy to meet you."

_'Everyone..?'_ Yukimura stood and grabbed the writing materials with her and followed Fuji out of the door to find a chestnut-haired man standing there with an authoritative aura surrounding him. She bowed deeply to him in thanking when the honey-haired girl introduced them to each other.

Tezuka nodded to her then ushered them both to the stairs, "Come on, you two. We're already late by ten minutes."

"Sorry, Kunimitsu, I didn't notice the time." Fuji offered a smile to her fiancé as they walked out of the house towards the 'Burning Sushi', where they had dinner with their other friends.

During their short walk there, many had threw glances and looks at the beautiful blue-haired female with the couple, wondering who she was. Yukimura seemed obvious to the stares she got, but she preferred to keep her gaze to the ground feeling self-conscious from all the attention she got.

"Seiichi-chan, everyone here is kind, you'll make friends quickly." Fuji said encouraging her to look up while she held her hand and pulled her to a run, "Come on!".

Tezuka just watched the two interact with each other freely as if they were friends for a long time. He shook his head with a small amused smile as he hurried his steps.

*******o*******

In the styled sushi restaurant, a group of people in their youth were seated on a long table that they had arranged, while the appetizers started coming.

A red-haired childish woman complained to a black-haired man about 'Fujiko-chan being late' while he tried to calm her and make her sit down after she had checked the window for the nth time.

Several conversations were going throughout the whole table with everyone being indulged in them when a voice went higher than all the voices. "Oi, everyone!", all the ears and eyes in the room were directed to a silver-haired man.

"Sanada isn't here yet, isn't he?" he asked and received several 'No's and shakes of head, then he added, "Neither Fuji-chan nor Tezuka, too?" he stated more than questioned as he heard the same answers, when the door opened and a cheerful voice filled the place.

"Hey everyone! Sorry, we're late!" their object of questioning was just on the door step.

"Fujiko~!" the red-haired Eiji hugged Fuji tightly, and the other chuckled at her friend's childishness. Eiji held the other at an arm's length and pouted, "Mou, you and Tezuka are never late, so why are you now?"

"Sorry, Eiji, I didn't notice the time." She smiled apologetically.

That's when the clingy red-haired girl looked at the new face with them and her eyes glinted in amazement. "Minna~! There's a new friend, nya~!" she shouted back to the others and all looks went to the four people at the door.

"Eiji-chan, why don't you let them in?" came Kawamura's voice from the counter, making the said girl blush in embarrassment as she stepped aside and murmured an apology making the others laugh.

"TARUNDORU!" a roar echoed through the place as it was followed with a shake and a frightened scream. A young boy with seaweed hair came running into the place and went to the furthest corner from the door when another figure appeared surrounded by a dark aura. "F-forgive me, Sanada-san!" the little boy screamed as he began a chasing session with the mad man around the table. The boy's eyes caught sight of Yukimura who was curiously observing what's happening, and everything seemed to come to a slow motion as he ignored everything and headed in her direction. Even Sanada stopped chasing him and looked confused.

Yukimura blinked when she saw the boy's sparkling eyes looking at her. And then..

"Miss, you are sooo beautiful!" the boy blurted out, making the bluenette blush furiously at the innocent and forward compliment. He was looking at her with huge adoration as she looked at his eyes, then smiled shyly, making him blush in return. The two failed to notice the several 'Aww's that adorned the atmosphere around them.

"Akaya.." Sanada's warning voice broke the bubble around the little boy causing shivers to run down his spine, so he rushed behind Yukimura seeking shelter from her, holding the back of her dress as he yelled in a broken voice, "S-s-sorryyyy! I-I won't repeat it!". The black-haired man stepped forward until he was facing the blue-haired girl, who was looking at the scared boy behind her.

Sanada was about to reach around Yukimura to catch him, when her hand rested on his forearm so he looked at her to find her smiling softly, mirth dancing in her deep blue orbs.

_'…designated spouse of a very important friend..'_

He felt his face getting hotter as the words came to his mind. He dropped his arm and looked away from her face. Yukimura then reached back and took hold of Akaya's hands and turned around to face him. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had shut them tightly from fear, and looked at her face with tears in his greenish orbs. She patted his head gently to assure him that everything would be okay, so he rubbed his eyes and gave a small smile back.

A cough made everyone look at the red-haired man, "Now that everyone is here, can we _pleeeeaaase_ sit down and eat? Because some people are starving here, you know."

They all took their seats on the table. Yukimura sat beside Fuji who in turn sat on Tezuka's side, while on Yukimura's other side was Akaya who kept talking about how he will be 'number one' after he beat his trainer, who was no one else than Sanada Genichirou, while the said trainer groaned in annoyance.

"We haven't introduced everyone to you, yet!" Fuji exclaimed from beside her once they started eating. She started with giving the blue-haired girl's name, "Her name is Yukimura Seiichi, and she's a magic user.". Yukimura nodded with her usual smile.

"You already know me and Kunimitsu, so we will skip that. Continue on." She gestured to Kawamura beside her fiancé.

Kawamura offered a smile, "I'm Kawamura Takashi. Nice to see you in my restaurant.". Yukimura smiled back.

The silver-haired man stood and bowed with a hand on his chest, and spoke with a French coated accent "Niou Masaharu at your service, _mademoiselle_." She chuckled silently.

"Marui Bunta. If you need any help to get _Monsieur_ _Niou_ off of you, don't hesitate to come to me." the red-haired said with a smirk as he pulled his friend down again, while she nodded.

"I'm Oishi Shuichirou. Nice to meet you." A black-haired man with a strange hairstyle said. She nodded to him, too.

"Hoi~! I'm Kikumaru Eiji~! Call me Eiji, nya~!" the red-haired girl was full of energy.

"Sanada Genichirou." The stoic male kept it short, still under the effect of the earlier thoughts. Yukimura paused to look at him, and she couldn't help but feel something familiar about him. Had she met him before? But that's nearly impossible, reviewing her past life. Even his voice, she was sure, she had heard before. She smiled and looked at the close-eyed male beside him.

"Yanagi Renji. I hope you'll have a nice time here." He told her gently.

"I'm Kirihara Akaya. And I will definitely beat you Sanada-san!" the boy beside her said in that arrogant tone, while Sanada scoffed and directed a hard glare at him, "Believe me Akaya, keep slacking off and you'll definitely stay where you are."

"S-Sanada-san, I told you I won't do it again!"

"Tarundoru."

Yukimura kept her smile throughout the whole conversation which turned to teasing little Kirihara, and when he couldn't take any more of it, he turned to her with cute wide eyes. "Seiichi-neesan, please, tell them that I'm not an idiot and I will be better!" he was on the verge of tears, so the blue-haired brought him in her arms and patted his head.

Kirihara looked around to see some smirking and a death glare sent to him. He smirked inwardly and hugged her back and sobbed in her arms whining "I like them as my family, but all they do is making fun of me."

Yukimura smiled and continued patting him until he stopped sobbing. Fuji's voice made her turn to her as the brown-haired had her eyes open, "Seiichi-chan, do you know what is Sanada to you?" she was aware of the probabilities her question left and kept it like that while Sanada's attention focused on her.

Yukimura, herself, hadn't known what to expect so she tilted her head waiting for an answer to Fuji's and, perhaps, her own questions.

"Sanada is your hero." She stated. The bluenetted blinked once, twice, _'Oh..'_, "Meaning," Niou added and she looked at him, but then shivered and heard a yelp as he said quickly ", nothing!" and hid behind Marui, who was shivering, too. Her eyes caught sight of one furious black-haired man imitating a creepy aura.

"He was the one who found you." For the first time that night, Tezuka spoke, making the rest turn to him, some with grateful looks and some waiting to know more (like Yanagi, who was ready to collect more data), "Tezuka! Not you, too!" the stoic male complained, but chose to keep quiet when Fuji entered "You can't deny that, it's the truth." Which clearly said dare-and-say-no.

After a while of.. more friendlier conversations with less flames being thrown, Seiichi took the bag that was on the back of her chair which contained the papers and pen. Tezuka had placed it for her there when they sat down. She wrote something and tugged on Kirihara's shoulder, "Hmm?". She gave him the paper.

**'May I ask something?'**

"Oh, sure, Seiichi-neesan." He said cheerfully, happy that the gorgeous girl had asked him.

She took the paper and wrote her question then handed it back. The black-haired boy looked back and forth between the paper in his hand and the curious look in the blue-eyes, then broke into a smirk as he asked "Can I read this to everyone?". She nodded hesitantly.

"Oi, listen! Seiichi-neesan has a question!" strangely, after Kirihara yelled that, everyone turned silent waiting for the question.

He cleared his throat and read, "Seiichi-neesan says: **'I see that you all are close friends, but why do Tezuka-san and Syuusuke-chan call each other by their first names unlike everyone else?'**" seconds after, the mentioned two blushed and looked away, while few others broke into fits of laughter. Yukimura even noted that Sanada had a tiny smirk, too.

"Yuki-chan~! Fujiko and Tezuka are lovebirds, nya~!" Eiji blurted out after she regained her breath from laughing.

"Eiji!" A very flustered Fuji yelled at her friend for the used term, but it did nothing than cause more laughing to surface.

"Eiji, that wasn't nice to say." Oishi reprimanded her lightly then added, "Yukimura-san, Tezuka and Fuji are engaged." Yukimura nodded to the news then smirked as she wrote something then gave it back to Kirihara. He read it and smirked as he repeated it out loud, "Seiichi-neesan says: **'I give you my congratulations, then. You suit each other.'**", causing Tezuka to choke on his drink. Fuji patted his back flushed even more than before.

Tezuka straightened back in his chair, "Well, Oishi and Eiji are on the same way. When are you two going to admit it?" he turned the conversations subject to the youngest couple sitting and watched as the rest encouraged and congratulated them, while the two turned red as ripe tomatoes at the sudden change.

Tezuka and Fuji shared a small sincere smile.

Unknown to all of them, the two held each other's hands under the table during the whole dinner time..

* * *

…

* * *

A/N: I can say I like this chapter a bit.. okay, a LOT. It had more TezuFuji sweetness than I planned! But, oh well, guess these two pay attention to each other more than MY story.

Fuji: You're the author, Yami-chan.

Me: *squeal* She talked to me!

*bang head*


	3. They Found That I'm The Blue

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** You know, I'm beginning to master the 'smiling facade'. I don't anyone to start questioning me about why or what is happening to me anymore, so I'm gonna smile all the time. I'm seriously going insane..

Anyway, I know some of you might have some questions about this story. Therefore, I do hope you'll find the answers in this chapter.

_Devi no kaze: _Thanks! I hope that the sweetness was up to your liking! And oh, Ryoma has other things *innocent smile*, can't keep him out of the story now, can we?

_Yukitenshixxx:_ I really thank you a lot for giving my story a chance, and I hope it'll always be good for you. You made me happy with your reply, so thank you again. Hope you enjoy. I'm more comfortable with writing normal romance, that's why i had to genderbend them, hehe~

_WhiteEnsigma:_ I meant it, and thank you. I hope it'll be up to your liking in the future, too.

_Yuki:_ That will be revealed here, and for your questions: yes and yes. You'll find more information here, too.

**Warnings:** AU, some OOCness and couples~!

* * *

…

"Something is worrying you, Genichirou." The data master simply stated. He didn't need to question it, because it was obvious to him. Sanada had been quiet and deep in thoughts since the evening before, when they spent time with the bluenette during dinner.

"I'm just thinking." The black-haired male replied.

"About Yukimura-san?"

Sanada looked at his friend to see the know-it-all smile.

"The name.. I'm sure I've heard it before. It's not common, just like her features." He explained to Yanagi.

"Then, I shall let you know that it had been my same thoughts. According to the data, only a group of people carried that name, and blue hair was fairly common between them, too."

"Just to confirm my thoughts, Renji, do you happen to know if there had been any survivors from the massacre three years ago?"

Yanagi smiled wider, "That was a question I'm searching for an answer myself."

The stoic male nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. If his suspicions were right, then that Yukimura Seiichi is a blue element controller. "And there's that scar on her neck; I don't think it's a normal scar, it didn't have the texture of dried blood. It's like.. like it's been painted or inked in her skin."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow, "She has a scar on her neck? I thought you said Tezuka had cured _all_ her wounds."

"He did, but that scar just didn't go. I was surprised no one noticed the bandage around it yesterday." _Or if anyone had noticed, they kept silent about it_. He added in his mind.

Both men fell into deep silence, each contemplating his thoughts. The close-eyed man then gave a suggestion. "Why don't we check if it's true or not.."

Sanada glanced at him curiously, waiting for him to continue, "-by a _little_ test?"

*******o*******

Fuji and Yukimura were getting along well. They woke up early and prepared breakfast together, then bid Tezuka goodbye when he said he was leaving.

Yukimura felt nostalgic, for it had been so long since she sat in a house, had a proper meal and talked to other people in a _friendly_ manner.

Fuji was right the other night; the people in _Ignis_ were very kind and fun to be around. Oishi and Eiji along with Niou and Marui had payed them a visit near noon and spent a little time with the two females before returning to their errands. The two of them then went to the garden of the house and the honey brown-haired girl noted that the other had showed much interest in the plants and flowers there.

The brunette still thought about the day before when she escorted the bluenette to the elder and left the both of them. What was that urgent matter? Is it dangerous? She couldn't help but worry.

"Seiichi-chan," she called sofly.

The blue-haired girl turned to her and tilted her head smiling.

"What.. happened with you, exactly?.. The state we found you in wasn't pleasant at all, and it would never occur from something trivial as falling or such." She searched the other's face, "Can't you tell me? I promise not to tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Her cerulean eyes held a soft stare to the other's navy ones, encouraging her to believe what was told to her.

Yukimura had thought it before she slept over and over until she reached the decision to tell the other female when the chance comes, and it seems that that chance is already here.

She walked to Fuji, held her hands in hers and pulled her in the direction of the house as she gave a small smile and a faint nod.

_'I owe you that much at least..'_

The two headed to the guest room which was occupied by Yukimura in the mean time. Fuji sat on the edge of the bed as the other went to the desk to retrieve sheets of paper and a pen then came to sit beside her.

**'I trust you.'** She wrote confidently, simply and handed it to the brunette who read it and nodded happily, mirroring the same feeling of belief and trust.

Yukimura thought of where to begin explaining, then wrote again..

**'The Yukimura clan was the only living group from Caeruleo. They were the last and only ones to control- , master the blue element, just as they were the only capable people to create the blue magic.'**

She waited to see a reaction from her companion. Fuji's eyes were open in awe as she read the piece of information again, "Then.. besides being a magic user, you are a master of the blue element?". Yukimura nodded.

"I'm sorry.." the brunette said apologetically, and Yukimura blinked and looked up at her in confusion, ".. for your loss..". The blue-haired girl let out a silent gasp then shook her head firmly indicating that it was okay now.

Fuji bit her lower lip, "Are there.. any other survivors?", Yukimura answered with a 'no', smiling sadly.

"So.. in the past three years, where were you?"

**'I was traveling. I tried to take revenge for my people and hunted Guritashou, the thugs who killed my family.' **

The two females became silent for a moment of time; Fuji connecting everything she had been told, and Yukimura having turmoil whether to say everything or not.

"What happened, before we found you, I mean? You were unconscious on the river's bank." Fuji asked again.

**'Guritashou got to me..'**

….

_"Good bye, Yukimura Seiichi."_

_With a press of something across her neck, she screamed her pain out._

_In a blink, water drops erupted from the earth beneath them when she opened her palms, then with a flick of her wrist, they moved in speed of bullets piercing every surface and body they came in contact with._

_The people surrounding her panicked as they tried to defend themselves from her furious sudden attack, and some failed miserably at that. The man on top of her had the harshest attack as the bluenette directed the hardest blow on him, causing him to fly backwards away from her._

_Once Yukimura was freed, she sprung up and jumped keeping a safe distance between her and her enemies. One of her hands pressing on her throat, trying to sooth the fire burning her skin, while the other managing the attacks and not letting them falter. With one last blow, she fled out of the scene, not sure if she had killed everyone or not. Her cloak was ripped and she didn't know why she was still keeping it. Yukimura ran non-stop feeling the task harder because of the new pain applied to her neck and back. She could hear her faint panting and pained grunts like it was whispers to her ears, but slowly, those sounds decreased in volume until no voice was coming of her vocal chords, not even moans._

_She couldn't stop, not when she had felt presences after her, so she pushed her body and used the magic she could muster into giving herself a faster boost to widen the distance between her and the pursuers._

_The blunette froze. She reached a dead end, a cliff with a river flowing wildly in the very far bottom. She gritted her teeth when the pain became unbearable and she felt like something was choking her. Not wanting to be an easy target after all the efforts, and not wanting to end her life there, she raised her arms making streams of water from the river below follow her motion and spring up, then with a quick motion of her hands, water sprung in a huge force to where she predicted Guritashou will attack and she was rewarded with several pained shouts._

_The lithe young woman jumped off the cliff swiftly and moved her hands, controlling water to spring up and circle her body as if embracing her gently, but then she heard battle cries from upwards and soon, fire balls came down damaging the shield she was casting upon herself._

_Yukimura turned her body in the air with her arms stretched out ready to fight. _'You came to your graves on your own.'_ She thought smugly and in seconds, water dragons flew and hit her followers brutally, unaffected by the fire thrown at them or the wind blowing around them. She closed her hands, closing her dragons around them and finishing them off._

_Unfortunately for her, she couldn't complete the spell when her body broke through the river's surface and she sank deep, fighting to stay conscious and regain her power to push herself up._

_An image of a man holding his hand out for her flashed in front of her. She stretched her hand trying to reach him._

_'… Help me..'_

_Everything blacked out._

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Fuji was, for the lack of words, surprised. Yukimura's story seemed depressing; why not and she was only twenty when she started to kill?

The brunette asked the other to take the bandage off of her neck, and when she did, Fuji touched the scar.

"You were lucky enough to have just ended mute, if that spell was supposed to kill you in the first place." Yukimura chuckled silently.

Fuji thought for a bit. The scar was like a magic seal in its current state, so why not..

"Seiichi-chan, why not try to remove it with normal magic instead of healing?" she asked hurriedly.

_'Normal magic..? I'm not sure about that, but.. maybe it has a chance..'_

The bluenette nodded hesitantly.

*******o*******

A certain bespectacled man was searching through the books in the library when he caught sight of two figures approaching him.

"Sanada, Yanagi." He acknowledged each with a nod and they nodded back.

"Tezuka," they preferred to get into business immediately, "I believe we have something you'd like to hear." The data master said.

Sensing the seriousness in the man's tone, he closed the book in his hands, returned it to its place on the shelf and nodded to them.

The three went and sat around a table in the big hall there and the two red element controllers began talking.

"We got to some suspicious points regarding Yukimura Seiichi and wanted to discuss it with you." Started Yanagi.

"Ah. Go on."

"Yukimura-san might be a survivor from Caeruleo. Genichirou and I have studied and researched about some things earlier, and we can't help but reach the same result."

"I thought so." Tezuka closed his eyes. He was thinking about the same matter, and it seems that the two demons were on the same way as him. Yanagi smiled.

"But we don't want to assume things for them to appear false later on." Sanada added quickly. The chestnut-haired man seemed to catch a glimpse on what his friends were hinting at. "I assume you already found a way to make sure of that?" he raised his eyebrow at them.

The close-eyed male nodded, "We will be needing your and Fuji-san's help in this," then got to simply explaining the mechanism of their plan. Tezuka thought it over and over in his mind; what would Fuji say about it? Will she object? Knowing her, she would never allow anyone to hurt her friends, and she already considered the bluenette as one.

Eventually, he agreed.

*******o*******

_'No more..'_

The panting sounds were the only noises heard in the room.

The bed sheets shifted as the occupants moved on it to a better position. The two females grew tired from their activity. They endured a whole lot of pressure but gradually, it became too much.

"Seiichi-chan.. do you.. feel any change?" the brunette managed to ask between her pants in order to regain her breath.

The bluenette supposed that if she could hear her own panting then it was giving a result, so she nodded weakly. They were both drained; never had it got to them that trying to circulate each other's magic by force to break the seal would feel this painful. Their efforts weren't wasted anyway, since they had a development even if it was faint.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do more than that.." Fuji said after slumping back against the sheets. Yukimura offered a soft smile and a shake of her head that said 'you did your best'.

The room then was bathed into silence as both females remained laying beside each other for a few minutes before Fuji slowly rose and sat up saying, "It's about lunch time. Kunimitsu might come home to catch it, so let's go get it ready together, ne?"

The bluenette's smile widened as she sat up too and nodded happily. Fuji was such a kind lady and she felt grateful for her. Not to mention how, surprisingly, relaxed she felt after sharing her story with her.

She tilted her head in question when she saw the cerulean eyes open and looking at her, "I'm sure the scar was darker than this.." she mumbled then beamed happily, "Maybe if we applied stronger magic, the process of breaking the spell will be faster! Now, if only Yanagi-kun was here to tell me some numbers." She giggled to herself.

They made their way downstairs after re-wrapping the bandage around Yukimura's neck for precaution, and started lunch together like the day before.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

As predicted, Tezuka came home when they finished putting lunch on the table. Fuji kept silent about the conversation she had with the blue-haired woman, and didn't mention the magic seal either.

Lunch ended fairly quickly and the two females proceeded to clean the kitchen when the only man announced that he was going to his study room.

A breeze entered the kitchen's window and moved around gently, making Fuji frown. _What is it?_ She turned to her companion, "Seiichi-chan, I'm going for a bit and I'll come back, okay?" and the said female nodded.

The brunette made her way upstairs to the room her fiancé headed to. She entered after receiving the permission to do so and asked, "Is there something wrong, Mitsu?"

"Syuusuke, I have to ask something of you. It's important so please go with it." He said seriously. Judging from his tone and the immediate entry to the subject discussed, she couldn't help but lean in and nod.

Tezuka nodded back, "During the afternoon, come with Yukimura-san to the training field," he hesitated before continuing his sentence, hoping that she won't be mad, "leave her in the open space and join our side.. to give out an attack."

"What?! Kunimitsu, are you aware of what you are asking me?" her cerulean eyes opened.

He sighed. Stepping forward, he took her hands in his gently, "Syuu, I _am_ aware. I'm sorry, but this is something important. There's something about her that we need to make sure of, and this is the only way."

Fuji searched his eyes for answers only she could find, "Who are 'we'?" she asked.

"Sanada, Yanagi and I."

The silent tension floated around them as each of them passed words to the other with their eyes, then Fuji averted her eyes sideways.

"You.. won't hurt her, right?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, I promise you." He replied determinedly.

The brown-haired woman looked back at him, directly piercing his soul, "After you make sure of that 'something', what will you do?". Fuji needed to make sure nothing would happen to Yukimura. She already liked her a lot, and after listening to her story, she wanted no more than to protect and help her.

"I'm not sure right now, but mostly, we might be able to help her in a way or another, if our assumptions were correct." _If she was indeed the last survivor of Caeruleo, then that would raise the percentage of her being followed- more likely, hunted._ She would definitely need help by then.

Hardly, Fuji nodded, hoping that she made the right choice and that she won't regret it later. Tezuka felt thankful for his understanding fiancée, and unconsciously, he leaned down and stole a kiss from her pale pink lips, which turned into two and three..

Fuji forgot everything around her as she got into a different world with the man she loved.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

_'Maa.. Syuu-chan is late. She said she'd be back..'_

Yukimura huffed cutely. Fifteen minutes had already passed but the brunette hadn't shown up yet. Deciding to change the setting, she got up and out to the garden, inhaling the fresh air, mixed with the soft aroma of the flowers there.

She knelt down in front of some red carnations and gently touched the flower. Carnations held memories for her as it was the flower she remembered from the vase in her house back then; her father used to bring a lone flower every other day for his wife, while he would attach a hibiscus to her hair with a clip. She used to feel happy and giddy each time he did that, but now, no one is there to do that to her even once again. Her smile turned nostalgic and sad.

Yukimura shook her head and stood up allowing herself to take a good and close look at all the flowers there. She still remembered some of them from years ago when she used to study hanakotoba.

_'Let's see now.. there are lilacs.. jasmines.. acacias.. red roses and tulips-..'_ an amused smile stretched on her face. _'Honestly, are those two aware of the love in their garden?'_ and to sarcastically add, she might have suffocated from the whole lots of love around her; from secret and eternal love to true and undying love. All kinds of love!

She chuckled.

Then froze. A blink and another. She thought she heard a faint sound from her throat. Her heart beats increased in excitement as she felt the natural ripple in her throat, then opened her mouth to try to say something or call.

_"Aaa.."_

She closed her mouth again. It was really faint and barely audible, but she was sure it was a sound nevertheless. Navy eyes softened and a thankful smile appeared on her delicate features. It was thanks to Fuji that she felt the familiar move of her vocal chords once again after a week or so.

She turned around and rushed back to the house searching for one brunette Fuji.

*******o*******

Yukimura sensed that something was wrong with her companion. They had both left the house when Fuji told her that she wanted her to see a place, but didn't explain further.

She looked down at her left hand holding the brunette's right hand and gave it a little squeeze. When she looked at her, she gave her a worried look..

_'What's wrong?..'_

Fuji shook her head with a forced smile as she assured her "I'm fine.".

They continued their walk silently after that, unaware of the three pairs of eyes following them.

…

"I wonder where our princesses are going." A puzzled look.

"But spying is wrong! Seiichi-neesan might be mad if she found out" a whine.

"Oi, Bakaya, you came a long, right?" a teasing.

"Only because I was _forced_.." A mumble.

_Niou, Marui and Kirihara were heading to Tezuka and Fuji's house to see the two females, when they noticed them walking along the green path to the training field. And then, the trailing trip began as the three hid their presences, curious as to where the two 'princesses' were going._

Fuji and Yukimura reached the field and kept walking till they were standing in a clear space. Then and there, the honey brown-haired girl was having an inner fight whether to comply with Tezuka's plan or not, but figuring that they could help her if they found out the truth, she supposed it was fine.. or.. not..?

She sighed tiredly as she turned to her companion. "Seiichi-chan.." she called softly. Fuji pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "Whatever happens, I trust you and I love you, okay?" and pulled back to look at the befuddled expression that Yukimura had pulled.

"Wait here, okay?" she smiled cheerfully then let go and walked away when she felt a breeze pulling her along.

…

_What was happening?_ Yukimura wished to know. The way Fuji hugged her and the look she regarded her with.. she couldn't explain the uneasy feelings building up inside her. Raising her guard, she looked around her as the brunette disappeared from her sight, and found nothing but trees surrounding the area she was standing in, besides the path that led them here.

With a soft sigh, the bluenette stood waiting and waiting, but she didn't know how much time had passed. Tension suddenly rose in the air making her flinch slightly then look around carefully.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a flame coming towards her, and she barely had the time to avoid it. The flame came again, bigger and from a different direction. She kept dodging the balls, and when it became too much, she casted a spell making the flames abruptly change directions away from her.

A sudden burst of wind made her lose her footing and stumble backwards a bit, before she regained her composure back and stood in defense. 'Danger' was flashing in her mind non-stop and thoughts were hurriedly passing in her head as she searched for her attackers, now, ready to face anything coming towards her.

_'Could it be.. Guritashou..?'_ Yukimura paled at the thought.

She was very careful not to let anyone suspect her true identity by unconsciously moving water, but now, her first priority was to defend herself and –in case it really was Guritashou- eliminate them. The bluenette was hesitating whether to use the element or not, and her patience was running out until she was hanging by a thin line.

The earth shook beneath her and a hole opened, but she jumped back in time and landed on another spot where a rather large root sprang out from the soil and tried to slash her, only to be wrapped in magic strings and pulled back to the ground as her hands moved expertly.

What she wasn't ready for, is a huge fire blast coming in her direction, accompanied by wind gashes from her back and a root emerging from the ground. Her line snapped.

With a quick move of her hand, she brought out the mist and water from the soil, expanded and strengthened it with blue magic and made a global shield around her.

Yukimura got into action and attacked back the source of the fire at first, summoning water snakes that boosted through the place towards the woods, and with a flick of her wrist, the snakes made their move and enclosed on the unknown attacker.

She heard a familiar voice curse loudly and paused. Was her mind playing tricks with her? But then, a tanned man came into view slightly wet from the bluenette's attack and she gasped silently in surprise, partly because this person was able to come out from her attack only wet, unharmed.

"That was astonishing, Yukimura-san." He praised with a nod.

Yukimura bit her lip. Why would Sanada attack her? And who were the other controllers? What was _just_ going on?! Even with a bunch of questions running around in her mind, she fell back into a fighting pose and waited.

Sanada sighed and raised his arms in defeat. "Don't worry. I won't do anything." He then turned to a certain direction. "Can you _please_ not let me stand here alone?". Despite his outer calm self, he was a bit afraid from facing the blue-haired woman alone after having received an attack that _almost_ finished him off.

A rustle of leaves resounded and Tezuka came out, too. "Yukimura-san, please understand that we meant no harm." He said seriously.

She straightened a bit, then heard steps behind her so she turned around, still on guard. "Seiichi-chan, we.. are still friends.. right..?" her honey brown-haired friend sounded hesitant and worried. "I'm really sorry for this, but Kunimitsu said they might be able to provide you help afterwards!"

Yukimura blinked then slowly broke into a soft smile and reached for Fuji's hand. When the brunette looked up with tears in her eyes, she nodded reassuringly causing the other to breathe out in relief and hug her. She hugged back and chuckled silently.

"Yukimura-san, we apologize for this commotion, but it was necessary for us. After all, you are a stranger who didn't reveal from where did she come, and for all we know, you could have been a spy." The data master came into the picture, and Yukimura found the reasoning only caring for their safety.

She sighed. Oh well, here goes her secret, but at least they might trust her now that they know about her condition.

"THAT WAS AMA- _OUCH!_"

The five adults blinked and looked around for the source of the sudden yell, then -not far away from them- a figure emerged from the bushes running towards them. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" the slightly shaking form of one Kirihara Akaya clung to Yanagi's shirt from his back. "I wanted to see you, Seiichi-neesan, then I was forced to follow you and Syuusuke-neesan!" he explained hurriedly.

Fuji and Yukimura looked at each other then broke into smiles as Yanagi moved away from his place in front of the young boy. Kirihara opened his eyes and looked uncertainly up to find both 'neesans' looking at him with soft smiles, "You're.. not mad at me..?"

"Saa, I'm not mad, and I don't think Seiichi-neesan is, either." Explained Fuji calmly, "Although.." all six turned to where the black-haired boy had come out and two more figures appeared.

"Okay, fine. It's us." The red-haired man said with a sigh followed by a "piyo" from his silver-haired friend.

"Tarundoru! What do you think you are doing?" roared Sanada. He hoped this test would be between the five of them only, but now there was three additional bugs to worry about.

"Chill out, Sanada. We'll keep it a secret, so no need to burn us." Niou said as he approached with Marui quickly hiding behind him.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"So," Niou started, "You're saying that Yukimura-san is the only blue element controller." He said with a nod to absorb the information.

Marui leaned in to whisper in his ear "Looks like she _is_ the one, after all." And both snickered, receiving in the process questioning looks. They quickly straightened back and coughed their laughter off.

"But Seiichi-neesan was extremely awesome! You were fast and very strong! You even brushed off Sanada-san's attack _easily_!" the seaweed head boy's eyed were shining with adoration as he leant closer to Yukimura babbling about how powerful and amazing he found her, who in turn smiled in thanking and patted his head. All conversants turned to the black-haired man who let out an annoyed grunt, not at having been indirectly insulted but because the statement itself was partly true.

Fuji was slightly looking uncomfortable, still thinking about her promise to her friend which she had obviously broke. The things she told her were supposed to be private business between them both, but now, six more persons know about it. Not in the same detailed fashion, that is.

Tezuka, who was sitting beside her, put his hand on top of hers gently. She looked up at him as he offered a supportive small smile. Fuji wasn't able to not smile back, feeling slightly more relaxed.

The brunette then looked back at the other five males and started seriously with her eyes open, "Do keep Seiichi-chan's identity a secret. It's enough that all of us already know, so please refrain from spreading the information unnecessarily."

They all nodded to her agreeing, and some even said that they were going to help protect the other 'princess'.

Yukimura had more knowledge about her new friends': Fuji and Marui were from the green element. Tezuka, Oishi and Niou were from the white. From the red there were Sanada, Kirihara, Kawamura and Eiji. Also, it appeared that Yanagi was a data and magic master but not a controller.

"Yukimura-san," Sanada started towards her, "I would like to have a friendly battle with you." He was determined on not letting her win and proving his strength. He will never allow it on himself to be beaten by a _younger_ female.

The bluenette looked thoughtful as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She then looked apologetically at him. How was she going to tell him that she can't fight fully?

"_'I'm still magically weak'_ is what you want to say, right, Yukimura-san?" she blinked at the data master. Her navy eyes showed a curious glint. "How did I read your mind, is what you want to ask?" he smiled when she gasped unexpectedly in surprise.

Kirihara held her hand when he saw how surprised she looked, "Yangai-san is a master, and reading minds may be one of his specialties. I won't be surprised if he can read the birds' minds, too." He explained.

"Akaya, while I thank you for the compliment, I have to say that I don't read your minds –nor the birds-; I simply read your body language and eye movement. It's something psychological that allows an observant watcher to be able to tell what the other is thinking about. Sometimes the aura you give can tell a lot, too. "

The little boy's mind worked to absorb what he was told, but found himself getting lost so he nodded slowly and mumbled "…right.." making Niou and Marui snicker again.

Sanada sighed inwardly, "Aa. Then when you do recover completely, please think about it.". Yukimura nodded with a cheerful smile.

The trickster and his friend were whispering to each other continuously while stealing glances at Sanada and Yukimura, no doubt scheming something. Sanada's eyes narrowed, he then turned away from the two while his fingers were busy flicking on a small fire exactly in front of them. Smirking inwardly, he waited to see the reactions they will give out. Meanwhile, Yanagi beside him was shaking his head with an amused smile ready to gather any data that would unfold before his observant –closed- eyes.

The little flame grew bigger and the two were still indulged in their hushed conversation to notice it, and they didn't feel it until Kirihara screamed.

"Niou-san! Your leg is burning!" the little boy stood and backed away while pointing at the silver-haired's leg.

Niou and Marui both blinked before looking down at where Kirihara was pointing. 1.. 2.. 3.. and..

"AAAAHH!"  
"OI, MARUI! DO SOMETHING!"  
"I'm a green! It will BURN me!"  
"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!"  
"You're a white! Why don't you blow it off?!"  
In their haze, Marui stood and helped Niou up too while panicking. Niou brought his shaking hand close enough to feel the heat of the flame on his clothes and gave a wind blow, which only added fuel to it and made it fiercer and hotter, and added to the duo's screams more.  
"DON'T COME CLOSER TO MEEE!"  
"YOU STUPID REDHEAD!"  
"STOOOP, NIOU! YOU'LL BURN ME! I ALREADY FEEL ITS HEAT!"

The group watching the ruckus going on had different reactions; Kirihara was torn apart between rolling on the ground laughing or panicking and trying to help them.. Yanagi was chuckling lowly while trying to gather as much data as he could from this incident.. Sanada was half-snickering as he fought to keep the stoic image on bur couldn't, he finally got his revenge from those two.. Tezuka had his hand on his mouth to prevent him from laughing, while he coughed politely.. Fuji had her eyes open with a secret sadistic gleam in them as she waited to see where this would end, while Yukimura was feeling the comfortable rumble of her vocal chords in her throat as she laughed softly, but then took mercy on them and helped by splashing a bit of water on the fire, which immediately came off upon contact with it.

The two shaking figures stopped running and slumped on the ground panting and trying to regain their breath from the shock of all what happened. It was the first time Sanada ever replied to their teasing in something other than a glare, and in a way, they deserved it.

After some time, the two finally calmed down. Marui stood up and dusted his clothes pretending that nothing happened, and Niou approached the bluenette on the ground holding out his hand to her. Curiously, she took his hand and stood up when he pulled her gently.

"I honestly thank you, princess. Please, do be around every time _he_ is around us." He put so much on the 'he' as he glared at a certain black-haired man still recovering from the fits of laughter.

"I-I thought.. I was going to die.." Marui said as he finally stood still again without trembling and stood beside his friend. "Seriously, you're a life saver, Yukimura-chan."

"Jeez, we really needed someone to blow off Sanada's hot temper." Niou mocked.

"Niou Masaharu, did you just throw a pun?" Marui asked blinking and got a _'puri'_ as a reply.

Yukimura was simply amused at all the happenings around her.

*******o*******

Two weeks passed.

Yukimura and Fuji had been closer than before; they did everything together from gardening and shopping to cooking and training. They also kept the same amount of magical energy for the bluenette's voice recovery. They worked on that every day. They would move their magic through each other's bodies, feel a bit of changing, then fall on bed exhausted.

Thankfully, that wasn't very dangerous for any of them, because their magic would be restored after resting, eating and moving around and practicing.

People in Ignis worked on further more knowing the blue-haired pretty woman, who always smiled kindly to them. Niou and Marui had a strong friendship with her immediately, taking her in tours around their country, working in shifts with Oishi and Eiji on that. The cook, Kawamura, was rather shy, but respectful in his own way that she couldn't help but respect him back. Kirihara would always go to her and talk like she was really his sister, and she liked that feeling of having a little boy following her and calling her 'nee-san'. Yanagi was as always the calculated man and worked on knowing more about Caeruleo from her whenever she allowed telling him. Tezuka acted with her more formally, but still in that polite collected manner that was neither too close to be uncomfortable or too far to be friends.

Sanada.. was another case..

No one was able to forget the shock when after those two weeks had passed, Fuji, Tezuka and Yukimura entered the Burning Sushi and a soft melodious voice spoke:

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Thank you all for taking care of me."

There were no words to describe that moment, and everyone was struck in awe at the beautiful voice coming from their blue princess. Yukimura's neck was back to the flawless, pale color it had naturally, making her even more beautiful than before.

* * *

…

* * *

**A/N:** For further information:

For the hanakotoba (flower language), I began reading about it, and had Wikipedia's help in that part.

As for _Ignis_, _Caeruleo_, and the other two; _Candida_ and _Vivades_. Those words are Latin, I've always been fond of that language!

Ignis:: 'Fire red'/**/** Candida:: 'Pure white'/**/** Vivades (Viva virides):: 'Lively green'/**/** Caeruleo:: 'Blue'.

I'm no expert in the language, so I'm sorry if that's not the true meaning, but I got it from google (so blame it, not me XD). In this story, yes, wind is white, fire is red, land is green and water is blue, but I thought I'd use it like this for better names.

I hope the story is convincing enough, because it really took me time to figure how everything would take place.

_Review please?_


	4. Slow Torture

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** Nothing for now, sorry. Replies to reviews in next chapter cause I'm on a hurry.

**Warnings:** AU, some OOCness and couples~!

* * *

...

Yukimura's nights were restless.

She kept having weird dreams that woke her up in the middle of nights, or that simply shook her body and made her tremble endlessly in the darkness of her room.

Views of her clan's massacre hunted her. It had been a while since the last time she had these dreams, but it seems that her people wanted to remind her of them.

But in the first place, she didn't forget _anything_ to remember _everything_. Why is it that they are back?

Strangely enough, most of her dreams had a black-shadowed figure who would always appear in the worst time to give her a hand. Just like the figure she saw back then when she sank down in the river.

The figure she kept seeing for _three_ _years_ had come back again.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

The bluenette woke up one morning on the chirping of the birds outside.

Slowly, she swung her legs to the side and straightened up, had a shower, dressed in a dress Fuji had took out for her and stood to look outside the window.

Her biggest and main wonder was; how was it so easy to trust those new people in her life after spending three years with no one beside her?.. She recalled everything that had happened until now, and the people she interacted with..

_Niou_.. he treated her like she was someone precious. He, like the others, didn't care about her situation as the last of her kind, and rather focused more on _her_. She was often called 'princess' by him and Marui.

_Marui_, she thought, was funny, active and a bit childish. Most of his moves reminded her of a little boy back in Caeruleo. But he was caring and strong when needed.

_Oishi_ _and_ _Eiji_ were a lovely couple to accompany. The two tried to get her used to everything new in Ignis so she would blend in the atmosphere and never feel left out along with _Kawamura_, the shy but polite man who made sure she ate well every time they went to dine in his restaurant with everyone else.

_Fuji_ _and_ _Tezuka_, or known as the 'perfect couple', were the two who she would thank all day long. They were a lot of encouragement for her. Fuji who helped her to get her voice back and took care of her from the very start, and Tezuka who often had conversations with her regarding anything and –sometimes- advised her as to what to do when she was stuck. She wished them a happy life forever.

Akaya gave her the feeling of being wanted and loved the most. She liked the way he looked up at her with, the excited tone of his and the amazed glint in his eyes whenever he managed to learn something new from Yanagi or Sanada.

Yanagi was -for the lack of terms- a gentleman in all the ways he acted with her, the way he helped her train to gain her power back and the talks she had with him. He was like a guardian figure, somewhat.

Sanada.. was the one she couldn't decide on her feelings and thoughts for. Aside from being the one who saved her, he would always be around watching her when they were outside, even if she pretended to not have noticed, she was aware, but not to the meaning of his stares. She couldn't help the little beats of her heart whenever she looked into his deep brown eyes. Her chest would tighten for some reason, but then it would disappear as soon as it came.

Everyone else was very kind to her, they welcomed her even if they didn't know her like how the nine closest to her did.

She sighed.

Was she doing the right thing? Was she _not_ supposed to enjoy those few days ahead of her until she recovered? She knew once her powers were back completely, she must make her move and strike out again at Guritashou to stop their plans, but is it not fair that she's laughing with her new friends while her people had been slaughtered and pleading and screaming for their souls to be avenged?

Her brain was clouded with worries and thoughts and she could do nothing to relieve herself from the slow torture. How she wished that she could share with Fuji those things and ask her opinion, but she thought that she had caused enough trouble even if the brunette said that she didn't mind.

She left the window and went downstairs to the garden to have some fresh air.

*******o*******

"Good morning." Tezuka said as he entered the kitchen later on.

"Good morning, Mitsu."

"Good morning, Tezuka-san."

Their daily meals became merrier ever since things got solved and suspicions about the bluenette were replaced by the truth.

Fuji and Yukimura were still the same, if not closer. It was as if they were acting like sisters. Tezuka, on the other hand, warmed up to her more, and she couldn't ask for anything else.

"Syuusuke-chan, do we have anything to do during the afternoon?" she asked.

The brunette thought for a bit before replying "I don't think so. We'll go to dine at the Burning Sushi tonight, and we're going to finish the house chores before that by lot." She tilted her head "Do you have something in mind, Seiichi-chan?"

The bluenette nodded coyly, "I was wondering if we could go to the library."

"The library?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"There's.. something that I need to look up for."

Tezuka nodded as Fuji looked at him silently asking for permission. "Then that's what we'll do in the afternoon." She said with a smile, which Yukimura returned with a small smile of her own.

The only man of the house left later to attend a meeting, and that left the two females to do their work.

*******o*******

Yanagi and Sanada were walking to the training field as Kirihara was waiting for them there for his daily training. They walked in silence until Yanagi broke it.

"Genichirou." He paused to make sure he had the other's attention, "sometimes, the heart tells you to do something without proper reasoning."

Sanada stopped walking and blinked. The data master noticed his friend's halt and turned to look at him, "Genichirou?"

"What brought _that_ out?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. The close-eyed male hadn't ever said something out of the blue, so what did he see or notice to actually say this? Sanada was sure he never did anything of the sorts.

"Nothing," Yanagi shrugged casually, "Just thought I'd tell you. Keep it in mind, maybe it'll come in handy someday." He gave his know-it-all smile.

The black-haired male _almost_ rolled his eyes at that, but inside he was wondering what his friend meant by that. It could mean anything, and Yanagi never joked with an advice before.

He sighed. "Come on Renji, Akaya is waiting for us."

"Yes, my friend." The other nodded eagerly.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"So, what am I going to do today Sanada-san?" the boy of seventeen years asked his mentor excitedly.

Sanada was crossing his arms in front of his young 'student'. "Today, we'll train your red-sensing." He said firmly in his monotone voice.

Kirihara blinked in confusion. "Red-sensing?" it looked as if it was the first time he had ever heard of it.

"Akaya," Sanada felt his eyebrow twitch, "Have you _ever_ read the book Renji gave you?"

Gulping, the curly-haired boy laughed nervously and looked away from the older male. "Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled at him.

"S-sorry, Sanada-san! I read a few pages but then I got bored!" he admitted with a deep bow. The black-haired man sighed inwardly, he knew Kirihara was a quick learner, but if the boy kept slacking and not benefiting from every way of training he and Yanagi gave him, then he won't get better at all.

"Remember to read it today, because tomorrow I'll be asking you from it and if you can't answer right to _any_ question.." he trailed off angrily.

"Y-yes, sir!" Kirihara agreed hastily and shivered from the atmosphere already dreading what would happen if he didn't read the book he hated and stuffed somewhere in his room.

"Now," Yanagi decided to enter, "Shall we start your training?"

Receiving an eager nod, the data master stepped behind the boy and tied a black blindfold on his eyes. "Now remember, the 'red-sense' is a sense all the red element controllers have that awakens when he or she is in danger, as there's a 'blue-sense', 'green-sense' and 'hite-sense' for the other controllers." He explained in short.

"Okay. So if I'm guessing right, I can use my red-sense to pinpoint a location of a coming attack?" Kirihara asked his trainers.

A pleased smile stretched on the close-eyed male's lips as he ruffled the black hair affectionately. "Exactly. But do keep in mind that if you don't train it, it will be hard to use and 65% ineffective in most cases."

"Renji," Sanada called him and he nodded and backed away to a safe distance "Akaya, your training begins now!" The black-haired man announced.

Both student and teacher fell into fighting poses and Sanada's hands immediately moved around to make a fire circle with Kirihara as its center. The boy kept his calm composure as he relaxed his body and focused on feeling the fire inside _and_ surrounding him. Momentarily, the black-haired boy tried to detect how huge the fire circle around him was and turned his head a bit to the right when a yell reached him.

"Akaya! Concentrate!"

After that, a sudden wave of heat hit so close to him as he barely managed to dodge to the side. He felt something in his chest as he jumped away but couldn't know what the cause of it was.

Suddenly, he tensed. Something flicked in him like a spark, making him feel like there was a fire burning in his chest. As if on an adrenaline rush, his heart beat loudly to his own ears, a wave passed through his body so fast and light that he almost missed it but was enough to make him jump away.

It was a feeling he couldn't name, but couldn't and didn't want to stop either. In a moment, he felt the sudden urge to throw a flame wall in a direction, and that wall had actually stopped a huge fire blast coming to him.

Kirihara was thrilled. He felt as if the fire was burning in passion in him. His eyes blazing even if behind that black cloth and his body free and light, but strangely enough, still connected to the earth beneath him as he directed another blow in a direction his body demanded.

The training session passed like that; Sanada aiming attacks at the blindfolded Kirihara while the latter would hit back using his red-sense. At the end of the practice, Sanada was sweating a bit while the boy was panting and huffing quick breathes as he laid on the ground trying to regain his normal body state.

Sanada and Yanagi seemed pleased by the results they had. Kirihara was a walking trouble, but he was a really good boy.

"I'll definitely.. beat you.. one day, Sanada-san.." he managed to say between his breathes.

When that day would come, Sanada will be ready for anything and will welcome it with open arms, too. But his student would need more than ten years to do that, and that was the sentence repeating smugly in his head.

*******o*******

Later on, the nine friends dined together at the Burning Sushi chatting merrily and laughing like they always did.

A certain blue princess was mentally far. Her mind was still clouded by the thoughts that invaded her head since the morning, and by the constant dreams –she wouldn't call them nightmares- that hunted her nights.

Yukimura, from the outside, was the smiling lay everyone knew, and the soft-spoken young woman who everybody respected.

"Yukimura-san, you barely ate your food." Kawamura said, sounding concerned.

She shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kawamura-san. It's just that I'm not feeling hungry today, but don't worry, your food is as great as always!" she cheerfully added making him smile proudly.

Everyone had a happy time during that dinner. Usual teasing out of brotherly-love were exchanged, jokes and serious talks and everything. It sounded peaceful and nice.

However..

Yukimura, Sanada thought, had been different than usual; as if something was imprisoning her- and no! That wasn't some kind of poetic line. He couldn't explain it, but it was like something was blocking the bluenette from smiling honestly.

The black-haired male observed her through the dinner time.

**1.** She didn't talk lively like she usually did, after weeks of knowing her and having conversations with her.

**2.** Her mind was occupied by other things, he could tell, looking at her far away stares. Something was keeping her away as she played with her food more than she ate.

**3.** Kirihara complained to her about the teasing from the trickster and his redhead friend, but she didn't pull into a hug like she was used to.

Sanada didn't know if someone other than him noticed, since the bluenette's smile was almost as real as the ever-present one, except that it was totally fake.

He didn't know why, but something tightened in his chest as he saw her lost gaze. He felt that he wanted to do something for the bluenette.

After dinner, the group bid their good-nights and headed to their homes each, while Sanada watched Yukimura head with Fuji and Tezuka.

He walked to them on his way outside, and secretly slipped a piece of paper in her hand, gave her a glance then left without being caught by some data master waiting for a scene like this.

Yukimura, on the contrary, flinched when something was inserted in her palm all of a sudden, breaking her out of her bubble. She saw the night-haired man give her a glance then leave without saying anything, leaving her wondering what was _that_ about..

As she walked behind the couple by several steps, she fingered the paper and couldn't wait to know what it held.

…

_'Wait at your front door at eleven sharp._

_Sanada.'_

*******o*******

Yukimura was restless. Why did Sanada tell her that? Did he know something? Could he tell what she was thinking about?

She plopped on the bed with a sigh, leaning against the pillows. As she stared at the innocent slip of paper on the nightstand, she felt her heart come to a shaky beat for a second, which made her rub her chest.

The bluenette sighed again. Even the library didn't provide her with anything useful. She knew about everything that had been in the books she searched in, and she couldn't grip the meaning of her dreams.

Slowly, her eyelids felt heavy, and they started to close on their own accord. Her vision formed a picture of her dream knight since long ago, only this time, the shadowed figure came into focus as she succumbed to the sleepy air.

The same hand and the handsome face of a raven-haired was, for the first time, clearer than the blinding light behind him.

Her pale pink lips unconsciously formed a small smile as she finally knew the identity of her prince.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

The bluenette's navy eyes came back to the real world after a bit of time.

_Oh_, she fell asleep..

A glance at the clock on the wall told her that it was half past ten. She sat up slowly and rubbed the drowsiness away from her sleepy eyes, then went to the bathroom.

As she was undressing, her hand trailed down her leg where there once had been a fire burn. Her skin was flawless again, and she couldn't remember how much painful it was at that time. Her slender fingers trailed to her back where a wind slash hit her and brought her down, and there was nothing there, too. Amazing how healing magic can remove any scar from the past, making it seem like a distant nightmare that had been closest to reality.

Yukimura took a shower, dressed in a different dress and got out of the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered if she looked presentable enough as she smoothed down her dress.

The bluenette hid the paper under her pillow then carefully slid out of her room, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the house's atmosphere.

Her footsteps were barely audible as she descended down the stairs and seemed to glide gracefully across the hallway to the front door, shutting it with a soft click behind her.

*******o*******

Fuji smiled gently and closed the curtain over the opened window. She could just hope that if Sanada chose _her_, he would take care of her bluenette sister-like friend.

Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji thought, was a really good young woman; kind, loving, passionate and patient. Fuji, herself, had tested it. Her delicate figure, prettiness and voice just added to her being a fine lady. Sanada would definitely need someone like her beside him.

Even though she was the one to try and match him with many girls, she knew that none of them was good enough. They all looked that they would break any moment with the amount of shyness and adoration they held from the first sight of the night-haired man. None of them _ever_ cared to know his character or habits, as if they wanted to marry a face. She didn't like any of them, too, and she couldn't blame her friend for the same thing.

Slowly, a strong but gentle breeze entered through her window, blowing the curtains away and playing with her honey-colored locks as it circled her.

She chuckled. That was the way her Kunimitsu would call her; he would send a breeze to play with her hair and wait.

'Have fun, you two.' The brunette thought as she threw a last glance at the retreating figure of the black-haired man followed by the blue-haired woman.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Fuji knocked on the door of Tezuka's room and waited until she heard that deep voice of his before entering.

After another knock, no sound was coming from the inside so she opened the door silently.

"Kunimitsu?" She called softly in the quiet dark room. Her cerulean eyes searched for the familiar strong man to find him on the veranda, staring upwards, no doubt, at the starry night sky and the bright moon.

Fuji took a breath and closed the door which made the chestnut-haired man turn his head giving her a sideways look.

"Syuuyuke." He called to her.

"Yes?" came the soft answer.

"Come here.."

Her heartbeat increased as she saw him turn around completely and stretch a hand to her. the brunette couldn't quite make out his expression due to the unfairly dim light seeping in the room.

A deep inhale and she approached with confident steps. Once she had out her smaller, paler hand in his, he steered them both towards the scenery outside.

A turn. A pull. And she was between his strong arms, tensed, but after the shock of the sudden movements had dissipated, she relaxed and smiled fondly.

Tezuka's arms circled her lithe waist and her back rested against his chest. No words could ever describe the security she felt every time he was beside her; holding her, embracing her or simply feeling his presence. The bespectacled man started move slowly to a beat known in their hearts only, and she started swaying with him, his chin resting on her head.

"Syuu.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wish.. that you were living back in Vivades?"

She could easily detect the uncharacteristic waver in his tone and smiled at that. "My family and friends are there, but not my home." _Anymore_. She added in her head. He moved his head on top of hers and rested his chin on her shoulder instead, while she titled her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tezuka.

"My home is where my heart is, and my heart is.." she took a deep breath, "..with you.". Her hand rested on his cheek. She could feel the heat creeping to her cheeks as he hummed in contentment. "What about you? Do you wish to live in Candida?"

"Likewise, home is where Syuusuke is, because my heart is with her, too.". his lips touched her cheek softly. She chuckled and tangled her fingers in his messy hair. They stayed like that for a bit of time; swaying very slightly, watching the sky of the night and feeling each other's heartbeats.

"Mitsu.." she turned in his embrace to face him and look in his hazel eyes. His gaze softened at the sight of the emotions swirling in the depthless cerulean eyes of hers.

Tezuka's hand rose and tucked some strands of honey brown hair behind her ear then brushed her cheek lovingly, "What is it?"

Fuji's hands rested on his chest as she said "Do you want to know a secret?"

He leaned closer to her, "Oh?.. I don't know.." he played along with her and didn't try to stop the genuine smile pulling at his lips, "Is it a big secret?"

"Uh-huh.." she hummed her answer, "..It's dangerous, even." Tezuka chuckled at the childish expression she had; semi-pouting lips and wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and brought her body against his, both leaning towards each other. "Hmm.. I think I'll take the risk."

Their noses touched and Tezuka's head tilted to the side, waiting for the 'secret'. Fuji gave a little hum then whispered.

_"I love you, Kunimitsu."_

The hazel eyes closed as their owner enjoyed every letter of that sentence, sending a shiver down his spine. When his eyes opened again, he immediately closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss sweeter than ever.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as she gave the first moan against his lips. Seconds later, they pulled apart but when they locked gazes and the brunette's tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, he snapped and kissed her again passionately. Their bodies fitted together in their dance as they savored the taste each of them had.

Tezuka's hands caressed her sides up and down while he gave her neck his attention, enjoying the moans that fell like music into his ears. Fuji felt her body become weak from the passion she witnessed from her soon-to-be husband, when suddenly her control on her body left her as she yelped with her arms already around the strong neck of his.

The chestnut-haired man smile at his fiancée's flushed face as he carried her bridal style to the room, closing the doors to the veranda with his back as he put her down on his bed.

Just for the night, he wanted her to be in his arms, and that's what he did. His strong arms wrapped around her body bringing her closer to him after throwing the blankets on them.

"K-Kunimitsu.." she stuttered nervously, looking up at him. This was the first time he ever did this and she was sure her heart would explode.

"Ssh.. don't worry, Syuusuke. I just want to hold you tonight." He kissed her forehead gently, knowing that she was tense.

Soon, she relaxed and both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

*******o*******

…

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, there will be a bit Alpha pair sweetness, I promise.

Review?


	5. A Long And Hard Night

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** This chapter is wholly about Sanada and Yukimura, and the reason they will become closer in the future chapters. Fluff. But honestly, I was blushing like mad while writing this..

It's my first time writing something like this, and even for the previous chapter, too. Sorry if I don't get it right, but I did my best.

Thank you all!

Enjoy~!

**Warnings:** AU, some OOCness and couples~!

* * *

...

Sanada was wondering, while he was heading to Tezuka's house, whether or not the bluenette would show up.

The black-haired male had pondered upon his decision to take the blue-haired girl out with him this night, and found that he was anxious on both sides; positive and negative. Positively, that he was confident Yukimura would open up to him, and negatively so, that he dreaded what would happen afterwards if she _actually_ came.

While the biggest problem -that made his stomach turn and his heart beat faster- which remained is that he didn't know why he told her to come or why he wanted her with him. He just did.

Anyway, Sanada guessed that, since Caeruleo was a natural place with many lakes and other beautiful water sceneries, then perhaps she would like that place.

Now, all he could do was hope to find his cause of dilemma out there, waiting for him.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Sanada's heart calmed down through the way to his destination and it was only minutes till it became eleven. He walked a bit away from the house and stood waiting.

After a while, he was losing hope of seeing the bluenette, but then again, he thought wrong. Faint clicking sounds appeared and he took a deep breath and slowly turned around with a straight back to slightly freeze.

"Umm.. sorry for the trouble.." his object of dilemma was staring at the ground shyly.

The black-haired male cleared his throat, "No, it's nothing, but.." he trailed off.

"But..?" she looked up puzzled.

He shook his head, "No, nothing." He gave a last look at her appearance. Her dress's collar was exposing a bit more skin than what would be suitable for the weather, but he didn't want to lose more time now that they were already out and on their way. "Do you need something before we go?"

Yukimura shook her head, making her blue strands sway elegantly with her move then set back in place, framing her delicate features. Sanada found himself wanting to know if those were soft as they seemed to be. He chased the idea out quickly and turned around again.

"Let's go."

He heard her fast footsteps until he saw her fall into step beside him and walk along coping up with his confident pace.

"Sanada-kun, where are we going?" Yukimura tilted her head with a curious glint in her navy eyes. It amazed Sanada how much her eyes can express her inner emotions very clearly and elegantly like that.

"You'll see." He replied curtly.

The bluenette hummed to herself before straightening back and looking up ahead of them. The road was semi-dark, but the scenery somehow managed to make it up to it since there were a lot of objects that were bathed with a silvery hue.

"Makes me wonder, what the moon's shape is tonight.." she muttered softly and he almost, _almost_, smiled at that, and _'You'll see soon'_ was his thought.

The two kept walking until they reached a hill that seemed to be slippery and full of rocks while some parts were steep. Yukimura looked down at her dress then back up, wondering how she will go up there without tripping over.

"We'll have to go up there. Do you need help?"

She turned to the tanned man as he took a step on a rock ahead, then shook her head. She bent slightly and took hold of her dress lifting it a bit and took a step, too, starting to go up.

This was, she decided, if not fun then challenging. Yukimura was feeling as if she was free of her worries, not caring about anything except for trying to beat Sanada and climb up before him.

She took a wrong step, apparently, and lost balance before she could take a good hold, her only choice was..

"Sanada!"

She yelled, forgetting about the honorifics at the moment. Her call was granted as she was grabbed securely and pressed against a firm wide chest with an arm around her waist to steady her as the other was steadying both of them. Her own hands curled on his muscular chest.

"Are you okay?" he said softly.

Her face felt hot and she couldn't trust her voice so she just nodded and breathed slowly before backing away from the safe grip.

"I'm fine." She said.

Sanada let her go and nodded, "Be careful, Yukimura." And she nodded again, not noticing that he, too, dropped the honorific after her name.

Together, without any other incidents, they made it to the top, at least Sanada did. She was still pushing her body over to the top when a hand was presented to her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

The handsome face of a black-haired man was clearer than anything around her with a hand stretched out to her. The dream.. the _man_ of her dreams.. her nightmares' knight.. it all came back to her; and she did the only thing that came to her mind at that moment.

It was strange how her much paler and smaller hand fitted perfectly in his bigger and tanned one. Once their palms were pressed against each other, Sanada pulled her up until she was standing next to him.

"We still have a bit more to walk. Are you tired? Do you want to stop for a while?" he asked with his usual cold tone, but to her, it wasn't cold anymore.

She shook her head, "I passed through worse than this. I can handle myself, thank you."

"Then, come on." He ushered her and turned to get back to walking.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

They were walking through the forest and were almost out of the other side of it when Sanada walked and stood before her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here, you have to close your eyes." He said sternly and she raised an eyebrow.

Her hands went to her hips, "And why should I do that?"

He thought before saying, "Because this is my territory, now.", daring her to defy.

"Fine, but how will I walk?" she asked with a slight pout to her pale pink lips. She smirked inwardly when she noticed his eyes staring at her mouth before looking up again, "I will.. guide you..?" he managed to sound questioning more than answering but she dropped her hands and closed her eyes anyway.

Sanada found himself in a silly trouble; how would he guide her? Should he hold her hands and walk her? Or is it better if he pushed her? Maybe he would just direct her where to go- Urgh! What's wrong with that?!

He quickly shook his head and took hold of her hand, feeling proud that he wasn't trembling. "No peeking." He warned her lightly, and she sighed exasperatedly.

He removed a bit of the leaves that were fallen on the trail and covered the path, watching for the bluenette's steps, too. Then, the black-haired man removed the last messy branches in front of them and stepped with her outside the cage of trees.

He smiled slightly at the scenery. This place was, by all means, charming, from the sky upwards to the ground beneath them.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yukimura broke the silence impatiently.

"Ah, sorry. You can open them."

Navy eyes opened and looked around to widen immediately with surprise and adoration. She blinked a couple of times before looking back at Sanada who nodded.

The black-haired man noticed that their hands were still linked together and blushed slightly, loosening his hand but strangely, the blue-haired girl held it and didn't let go. She stepped forward still not believing what she was seeing.

The silver moon bright that night, making everything seem magical. Softly twinkling stars were scattered in the sky. The faint sound of the trees was relaxing and the soft wind played around them, while a pure river crossed the land ahead of them. Everything had a silver touch that lined the place while giving it a certain amount of beauty. The sounds were very calming, and the scene was soothing for her. Her heart began aching as a lone tear slid down her cheek. The bluenette stared at everything there, it's been a while since she had last appreciated nature.

Sanada noticed the water drop and moved his free hand to wipe it gently. Yukimura then turned to him still in a daze, her eyes unfocused. Gently, he tapped her cheek and told her to snap out of it, and she did.

The nave eyes closed for a bit, then opened slowly as her hand slid out of his and she stepped towards the river.

The black-haired man went to stand beside her but giving her a personal space, too, and he unconsciously stared at her.

Her pale skin seemed glowing under the moonlight, and the way her hair moved with the soft wind then settled back. The sad glint in her eyes made her look more beautiful than ever in his eyes. He let his eyes roam her body to understand what she was feeling; hands clutched, tilted head and a far away stare.

_Nostalgia_.

Suddenly, but so softly, her lips moved and she started singing. Her voice was beyond magical, rich with a musical ring.

_"It's not for anyone's sake, this feeling as it is,  
the blue season that passed is yet another story.."_

Her voice gently trailed off. Even without any music, Sanada felt that her melodious tone was enough to make it up for that as he continued to listen when she started again.

_"..Alone in the beach, the sun dropped,  
In the secret place where no one exists, my shoulder took a breath._

_That figure of you who didn't know anything,  
Waking up the distant memories, wait for it impatiently now._

_Seeing the wrong characters, passing the impatient feeling,  
But we can't be honest mutually.."_

At some point, deep brown eyes closed to absorb every word being sung by the blue-haired girl of his dreams.

_"The missed memories and the enjoyable story too,  
Everything starts here, the miracle of time.._

_It's not for anyone's sake, this feeling as it is  
The blue season that passed is yet another day's story.."_

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at each other as the owner of the brown ones thought he was witnessing a goddess in front of him. Everything seemed surreal about this Yukimura, and he couldn't help his heart's fast beats. More tears trailed down the pale cheeks as she offered him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." she wiped her tears quickly.

"A-ah.."

"Tell me, Sanada, why did you bring me here?" she asked as she sat down at the bank of the river and had thin twinkling threads of water play around her hands as she swirled them around.

He took a deep breath, "I thought you'd appreciate the place.." she hummed happily in response. He paused for a long while, took a deep breath then offered,

"..my parents died in a battle when I was barely over seventeen.."

She paused in her actions to look at him, and saw a soft look for the first time as her black-haired companion stared at the sky upwards.

"..after that day, my life was hard. Somehow, I managed through it and became stronger to build myself and my thoughts on my own. I know it's probably nothing compared to your state, but.." he didn't know how to complete that, so he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you weren't your usual self today. I thought maybe you'd relax a bit.." He finally looked down at her. A pure emotion dancing in his orbs, and she couldn't stop the smile pulling on her face.

Yukimura looked back at the river, "To tell you the truth, my mind is confused right now, and I don't know what to do.."

He waited for her to continue on her own.

"Since you are here, will you hear me out?" asked Yukimura.

She watched as his illusion on the water surface moved, then he sat closer to her, indicating that he was willing to. She inhaled and exhaled several times before starting..

"..the massacre, my family and my friends. I see all of them in my dreams screaming, and it scares me that, maybe, I'm doing wrong things.."

Sanada raised an eyebrow. _Wrong things?_

"..Guritashou are still there, and I'm supposed to be after them."

"But you're still not capable enough to fight."

"I-I know. But just seeing the way they shout to me to avenge them, it makes me unsure of what I'm doing. S-sometimes, I feel guilty that I'm the one, the _only_ one, to have survived." She shook her head and hugged her body tightly.

Sanada looked sternly at her, "Listen, Yukimura, no one blames you for that. It's your fate. I'm sure that your people love you. They wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this."

Yukimura bowed her head..

Ooooooo*ooooooO

Neither of them knew how much time they spent talking, but the bluenette was feeling more at ease than before. Her smile a lot more comfortable than it had been since this morning.

They were sitting in silence when Sanada said it was time to get back and they got up. Yukimura pretty much liked the place and didn't want to leave if possible, but the fun had to come to an end. She had a mischievous smirk on her lips for a minute.

"Sanada-kun~"

At the call of his name, the black-haired turned around and-

SPLASH!

"A-Ah!" he yelped in surprise, as a good amount of water hit him square in the face, wetting his upper body, too. His mind registered the sight of the bluenette holding her stomach while laughing whole-heartedly, which warmed his own heart to hear such a voice.

He wore an identical smirk as he flicked a flame to dry most water of him instantly while walking towards her slowly. Sensing the movement, she backed away, still laughing, but readying a stream of water to strike playfully again.

Sanada kept walking forward when she stretched her hand letting the stream attack, but he immediately had a fire ready and threw it against it.

The bluenette didn't expect the heat to reach her and backed away quickly and involuntarily, only to trip over the hem of her dress. Then-

SPLAAAAASH!

"Yukimura!" he called as he hurried to where she had fell. Thankfully, the river wasn't too much deep, so she was able to swim upwards again fast, before her lungs lost the air in them.

With a sharp intake of air, the blue-haired girl broke the surface of the water. Her back arched and her head thrown back before she settled back down to coughs and quick inhales. Sanada found himself fighting a blush at the sight.

He shook his head and berated himself mentally with a _'Tarundoru, Sanada! Stop thinking like that!'_, as he hurried to hold her arms pulling her to the firm land.

She was completely drenched, her hair sticking to her face and neck and her dress weighing much more on her body. Her mind finally processed the laughing sound in front of her and she blushed furiously from embarrassment.

Swiping off her bangs out of her eyes, she hit him lightly on the shoulder while pouting. "That's not funny, Sanada."

"That's what you get from playing with fire." He said to her as if reprimanding a child, then noticed the shiver that went through her body. The raven-haired quickly took off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders, which she gratefully pulled tighter on her colder-by-second body.

"Let's really get back now. There's a much shorter way to take now." She nodded and didn't try to pull off a prank after that as he led her back to the house.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"I-it's locked." The bluenette stuttered, feeling the cold getting to her core.

"What?!" Sanada hissed softly and tried himself to find the door, indeed, locked.

They had gotten back and the night-haired male dropped her off Tezuka's house, only to find out that the door was locked on them. Panic started to rise in Yukimura as she thought about what to do.

_'..designated spouse of a very important friend..'_

Sanada found himself picturing a brunette's grinning face as he promised himself to kill her –if he didn't get killed before by Tezuka for thinking about it- tomorrow for doing this. It was _intentional_.

He sighed and thought a bit. It was very late to knock on the door and wake them up, or to bring Yukimura to any other female's house.

"I'll take you to my house. Come on." He said and waited for her reaction.

"I-I can't do that.." she muttered but then shivered and tightened the now-wet cloak around her lithe body.

After some tried he managed to persuade her, and it was partly because the bluenette was really cold by then, so they headed to his home.

...

"Go to the bathroom over there. There should be hot water to take a bath. Leave your clothes on the ground or something." Sanada told her firmly as he handed her a long-sleeved shirt with a pair of pants. He knew they won't fit her, but it was the smallest thing his closet could offer.

Yukimura nodded and hurried to the room to warm her freezing body. Taking off her dress and placing it somewhere reachable without having Sanada come in to get it, she decided to leave her undergarments inside.

As she felt the warm water hit her body and slide down her curves, she sighed satisfactorily. It felt really nice. Rubbing the cold parts of her forearms, chest and thighs seemed much more comforting than having to wait for water to hit there.

But then again, she didn't want to waste water since she already caused her companion enough troubles she ended her shower quickly and dried herself off before dressing in the two pieces of clothing.

The pants were much too long for her and didn't stay secured on her hips even when she tied it, while the Shirt was too comfy and warm on its own; thick enough to provide warmth and light to not suffocate. It reached down above her knees by a couple of inches. So, with a sigh, she decided to just wear the shirt.

She went down to where she supposed was the kitchen and found Sanada there, making a late meal. He sensed her presence and asked without looking back, "Are you hungry?"

At that, her stomach growled after a delicious smell reached her so she responded positively.

Sanada finished working on the stove then turned it off, went to a cabinet and took out two plates and set them on the counter. He turned around and felt all the blood leave his face then go back at once when he saw the state of the innocently smiling bluenette. _Oh_, his heart was going to explode.

"G-GYAH! Why are you wearing _that_?!" he stammered and nearly yelled.

"Because you gave it to me..?" she rather questioned, obviously confused.

"I-I mean.. why aren't you wearing t-the other.. part?" _Great!_ He couldn't form a good question!

"Oh. Because it was too big and i couldn't wear it. Is that a problem?" she tilted her head and the only thought that ran through his mind as he shook his head, not trusting his voice, was _'That's too cute to be healthy..'_.

"I'd like to drink some water. Where can I get a cup?" she asked with her cheerful smile back on. Sanada pointed at an upper cabinet and she gave her thanks.

The situation just got worse right then, Sanada thought, as he watched her every move. She padded to the said cabinet, opened it and stood on her tiptoes to reach the shelf. With that –seemingly- normal movement, the shirt rode up and exposed more skin than what was originally exposed and he stared at that, face redder than ever. Her long legs were shown completely to him as he felt a nosebleed _and_ a heart attack coming.

Finally she got back down and placed the cup as she turned around to blink at him. A smirk was evident on her face as she stepped towards him like a cat, adding an extra sway to her hips and watching as his eyes widened more at that.

"What's wrong, Sanada-kun? You look sick.." she said in a seductive way as she was in front of him. Her eyelids dropped down as she whispered, teasing, "Your face is red.."

"GYAAH!" he exclaimed and fled away from the kitchen that moment, not able to take all that.

Yukimura in the kitchen was snickering at that cute reaction she got, but she couldn't deny that her heart was beating faster than ever w=since he stared at her for the first time.

After an apology and a much calmer late-dinner, they arranged the kitchen together and decided to head back to their rooms. Yukimura got the extra room that was there.

Before he entered his own room, Yukimura came to him and looked shy. She started to speak softly, "Sanada, thank you for tonight. It was really wonderful, and once again, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." She bit her lower lip as she came forward, pressed her hands against his arm, and made to give a peck to his cheek when in that last second, Sanada turned his head.

Navy and brown eyes widened simultaneously as they found themselves in a lip-lock. Several seconds passed with them still locked, conscious to the softness of each other's lips and the way they fit against each other with the electricity they both felt before they pulled apart.

Yukimura's flushed face was the only thing he could make in his daze. He was sure his face wasn't any better.

The bluenette turned around and trailed to her room silently, but before she entered and closed the door, she exclaimed hurriedly, "I was supposed to kiss your cheek!" and then disappeared.

She stood behind the door, heart beating crazy as her fingers went to her lips. That wasn't intended. Ever. She felt like fainting on her spot, but decided to move to the bed and collapse there instead.

While Sanada had an only thought playing inside his mind..

_Yukimura kissed him.._

_Yukimura kissed him and probably took his first kiss.._

He just wanted to disappear from this world! But he didn't regret that action even if it would cost him a whole lot in the future that he didn't know about.

* * *

**A/N:** The song are the English lyrics of 'That's Another' from Yukimura's album song. I just thought that they kinda fitted in there.

Sorry if they sounded OOC or something, but as I said, I tried my best.

So, how did I do on my first romantic scene?

Review?


	6. Revenge & Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** I was supposed to add more action into this chapter, but the fluff took most of it and I couldn't write anything more because I'm trying to somehow limit my words' number.

The real story is yet to begin and there's more and more to it than this, so please, keep up with my story patiently. And if this relieves you, Ryoma appears finally.

Thank you all!

And:: Special thanks to '**devi no kaze**' for being the source of the fluffy quarrel!

Other than that, enjoy~!

**Warnings:** AU, some OOCness and couples~!

* * *

A smile stretched on her lips as she rose from the most peaceful sleep she had ever had since long ago. Yukimura buried her face more in the pillow wanting to stay in that pleasant state and have more of that blissful feeling overwhelming her.

The warmth was really comfortable, and in her haze, she stirred and opted to turn on her back when she found the end of the bed and-

"AH!"

…

When the world stopped spinning around her and her mind sorted out the noises and the new setting around her, she was seeing the room upside down and felt the pain on her head.

"Yukimura! Are you alright? What happened?" came Sanada's voice with hard knocks on the door. Thankfully, he didn't open it and enter because it would be humiliating to see the ever-composed bluenette in a form like this; tangled in the white sheets, indecently covered, and with disheveled hair.

"I-I'm fine! Nothing happened!" she replied back then winced when her body slid downwards more and her lower back collided with the ground non-too-softly.

"I got your dress ready. We should go back to Tezuka's house now." He said again.

Yukimura sat up rubbing her back and tried to get what had been said. "Okay.." she got up to open the door.

Once their eyes locked, the event that took place last night came back to them and they immediately did their business and left the door. Yukimura's first kiss was accidental.. how good was _that_?

Her fingers touched her lips again as she remembered the feeling of having Sanada's lips against them. There was a rising feeling in her chest that warmed up her insides, but she couldn't name it. Nevertheless, it felt good, and she didn't regret it in any way. However, that statement didn't stop her mind from thinking that she had to punish him from stealing a kiss from her because she never planned it from the first.

_'I'll show you. Just you wait, Sanda..'_ a sadistic glint took over in her navy eyes as a mischievous smile danced on her face.

*******o*******

Two figures stirred under the blankets. The first, taller and bigger, opened his eyes slowly until light flooded his vision while the second, frailer and smaller, fell back into a comfortable slumber without being disturbed.

Tezuka stretched his arm back until he found the nightstand and felt for his glasses. When he could see things clearly, he noticed that he slept with his day clothes on and they were wrinkled. A movement against his body caught his attention and he looked down at a peacefully sleeping face.

Then, his lips curled into a soft, albeit slightly mischievous, smile as he thought of how he should wake his lovely fiancée up.

The brunette stirred again and laid on her back which made the bespectacled man smile wider as it proved to be very helpful as he hovered over her. He bent down slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead as a start, but it pulled no reaction from her.

His mouth moved to place softer kisses on her closed eyelids before he whispered her name.

"Syuusuke.."

Fuji let out a soft sleepy groan, faint but audible, while Tezuka moved down further to place a harder kiss on her neck. He blinked when he heard a moan from her, then smirked and sucked gently on the base of her neck feeling the shudder beneath his lips as her hand unconsciously tangled in his hair.

"Wake up.."

".. just some moore~.." the brunette mumbled sleepily.

"That won't do, sugar.." he whispered in her ear and saw the blooming blush on her face.

Fuji opened one eye and regarded him with a questioning look, "Sugar?" But she soon broke into a happy smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Mitsu, are you always like this in the morning?"

Tezuka pressed their foreheads together and hummed "It's your effect, Syuu."

"That won't do," she mimicked him before adding "Now give me a proper kiss."

Without waiting for a response, knowing she won't need one, Fuji tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips, while he kissed back with his hands roaming her body.

After sharing moans, more kisses and nibbles, they broke for air. They were still under the blanket and it seemed that they won't move from their position anytime soon. A delicate eyebrow twitched as the brunette blushed and scolded her fiancé "Kunimitsu, your hand."

Tezuka smirked against her neck as his hand continued roaming flawless soft skin. "What about it?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stubborn, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Wha- Oww! Syuusuke! What was that for?!" Tezuka pulled away from her slightly and held his abused hand. Fuji just smiled and tapped his nose affectionately, her close-eyed smile back to place as she said "Tezuka Kunimitsu, under my dress is for when you marry me..", her cerulean eyes opened and sent a light glare as she continued ", so don't let your hands wonder around naughtily."

She might have showed to be cool and calm from the outside, but her heart started racing since the moment she felt the first touch to her thigh and as she reprimanded him. It seemed to have worked because the chestnut-haired man sat up on the bed with a semi-pout taking over his expression. Fuji almost chuckled, for he looked like a grounded child with his arms crossed.

"Mou, Kunimitsu stop this. I love you, and nothing is going to change that, okay?" she pressed a kiss to his cheek and got up the bed, "We have to check on Seiichi-chan. I really want to know where Sanada-kun took her last night and why."

"She's not here." Tezuka answered absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned slightly at the revelation, "What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's still with Sanada." He looked at her to find her face showing a worried and suspicious expression.

"What? And.. why do you say that?"

Tezuka looked hesitant to provide an answer "Because I locked the door last night..?"

A few seconds of suffocating silence passed between them that seemed to stretch to hours. It was broken by the brunette taking a step back towards him. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously as the air around her dropped in temperature and Tezuka was shaking from the inside, seated in front of his furious fiancée.

"Mitsu.." she started slowly, "just.. _why_ did you do that?"

"Syuusu-"

"Kunimitsu! What if something happened to her?" Fuji's eyes were open and had a tint of fear added to the worry.

"Calm down, nothing-"

"Calm down.. _CALM_ _DOWN?!_ How do you expect me to calm down?!"

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'She's going to turn the room upside down, now..'_ he thought tiredly and started to slightly regret his action. He stood up and walked to Fuji who was flailing her arms around and trying to explain her fears to him.

"..-hormones! What if something happened and Sanada tries to do something to her? What if they ended up doing something.. inappropriate? Oh my, Seiichi-chan would be hurt! She won't forgive me! What have you- Kunimitsu! Release me this instant!"

Tezuka had his arms around her small body in a way that kept her arms secured in the embrace so they won't hit him as he bent down and kissed her neck sucking on the spot on the juncture of her shoulder, and the poor girl in his arms shuddered and bit back her moan.

"Calm down.." he ordered softly but sternly.

The brunette sighed and pushed herself out of his arms and turned around glaring again, with flushed cheeks, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, I _swear_ if anything happens to Seiichi, I'll blame it all on you.."

Said Tezuka Kunimitsu gulped nervously and prayed for the God that his friend had good control over himself so things won't go bad. "Sanada won't do anything, I'm sure."

"Let's see about that, _Tezuka_." she didn't fail to notice his wince at the call of his name.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"Seiichi-chan!" Fuji cried out in relief upon seeing her friend outside the door with Sanada behind her, she let them both inside and didn't bother to move to another place after closing the door as she checked on the bluenette.

"Seiichi-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" she hurried her questions at once, while Yukimura's mind started plotting her plan of revenge and punishment.

"Syuusuke-chan, you don't know what happened. Oh my, I thought for sure I would die.." she faked a sob and a sad expression as she looked away. She could feel Sanada's stare at her as the brunette placed her hands on her shoulders and hissed "What? What did he do to you?" a menacing aura surrounded Fuji as she glared deathly at the black-haired man who was caught off guard by Yukimura's confession.

"But-.. wait, I didn't do anything!" he 'tarundoru-ed' himself inwardly for his stutter. If there was anything that could scare him, it would be this lithe Fuji Syuusuke. Said Fuji was hugging Yukimura tightly now while patting her back gently.

The two pulled back as they noticed the two men having a staring contest.

_'I'm going to __**kill**__ you, Sanada Genichirou..'_

_'I don't know what to tell you..'_

"Let's move from here." Tezuka turned around and headed to the kitchen, and the three followed him silently as they stood facing each other. The bespectacled man looked at his friend and started "What, exactly, did you do, Sanada?" He glared at the black-haired man purposely, knowing that _his_ Fuji would be more than mad with him if Sanada had done anything.

Fortunately for both men, Yukimura broke the heavy tension with a soft chuckle as she confessed, "Tezuka-san, Syu-chan, he didn't do anything, really. If anything, Sanada was a really great friend last night."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Really, now?" and Yukimura nodded cheerfully. Sanada looked at his friend, his eyes clearly saying 'I told you so' while Tezuka only sighed.

As if sensing her bespectacled fiancé would speak up, Fuji turned to glare at Tezuka telling him clearly to stay out of the trouble he caused, partly, so the latter closed his mouth and stayed still.

"Sanada-kun.. since we are on the subject," Fuji turned towards the black-haired man and stepped forward until she was standing in front of him, "..you'd better listen carefully. Sanada-kun, I'm happy to know you are good friends, really. However, I won't ever forgive you if you hurt Seiichi-chan in anyway," she jabbed her finger on his chest, "especially if it concerns her emotions."

She straightened her back and looked sternly at him albeit with a gentle glint in her eyes "..I support you two, but unless it's official that you are together and that you won't leave her side, I won't let you touch her, am I clear?"

Sanada looked at Tezuka for help, who was merely standing in his place as if not daring to move or talk, "But-"

"Am. I. Clear.?"

"Y-Yes!"

There was a soft smile on both female's faces as they looked at each other, "Now, before we let it go, I want you to promise that you won't hurt Seiichi-chan in any way possible, Sanada-kun, will you?"

Sanada gained back his composure as he confidently said "I promise." At that, Fuji nodded approvingly.

Moments of silence passed in the room before it was broken with a sigh from none other than Tezuka. "Syuusuke, I told you, Sanada won't do anything."

"Mitsu, we're not over this yet. Come with me." with that, the brunette left the room without looking back. Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and went after Fuji leaving their two friends to stare at their backs.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sanada crossed his arms over his chest angrily "May I know why did you say that, Yukimura?"

The navy eyes were dancing with mirth as their owner let out a soft giggle then turned to him "That's because you stole my first kiss yesterday night," the mirth suddenly turned into a sadistic gleam as she added "..and don't think that I'm done with you, _Genichirou_-kun."

Ochre eyes widened briefly as their owner shook slightly. Does that mean that his fear list will add Yukimura's name under Fuji's? He shuddered at the idea. When he looked back at the bluenette beside him he saw a happy smile on that pale face.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"Syuusuke, don't be mad." Tezuka said after they were behind closed doors in his study.

He heard her sigh before turning around, "I guess I'm happy for them, they seemed closer." Her smile was serene and honest as she said it.

"Then you should thank me because I locked the door." He crossed his arms haughtily.

"Thank you?" she scoffed, "You made me worry more than anything else." She shrugged.

Tezuka stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "But you still owe me that."

"Mitsu!"

He laughed against her shoulder and shook his head. It seems that she was still not used to have him clingy when they were in private. "Now, now, you know it's the truth. They wouldn't have gone any step further if you left them alone."

"Still, you made me worry more." She pouted and crossed her arms after freeing herself and turning to face him. She averted her gaze and mumbled "but thank you.."

The chestnut-haired man embraced her once more, he then smiled and kissed her softly "You look so cute with that pout on your lips."

Fuji replied "I hate you for, somehow, you are right most of the times."

"That's because I'm amazing."

She rolled her eyes, "Amazing? You're a stubborn man who never backs down on his opinion, and that's all."

"That's why you love me.." hazel eyes twinkled as the brunette smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I love you."

*******o*******

Much later, the group of seven were on the training grounds either chatting or fighting. And one of these was the fight between red and blue.

"Yukimura! Wait!" Sanada yelled when yet another water dragon attacked him from his unshielded side. For some reason, the bluenette was stronger than before by lots.

Another dragon was sent. "What? Tired already?" she moved to dodge a fire blast, "This is for yesterday, you know." Her hands moved again to gather more of her element and arrange a new hit to strike from his back while he was dealing with three blue dragons now.

"You're so weak, Sanada."

At that remark, his eye twitched and a huge fire surrounded him as he threw off the summoned monsters into mere drops of water. "Don't ever repeat that." Sanada warned before sending several fire balls towards her.

Yukimura dodged two of them before raising her arms high then in the direction of them sending a powerful wave to turn them off. "It's just the start yet, Sanada."

She mumbled a spell and at once twinkling blue threads came from the ground to grasp his wrists and pull them further away from each other as a magical blast hit his chest roughly. Sanada groaned in pain. He hadn't expected the bluenette to use her blue magic during the battle.

"You shouldn't have turned your face!" she shouted and lunched forward directing a huge wave.

The color in his face drained as he tried to get free from the magic then looked ahead at her.

**Strike!**

Sanada was completely drenched lying on the ground panting.

…

"That should do for now." Yukimura smirked and turned to go over the wooden table.

Marui, Niou and Kirihara were watching the intense match in awe. "Did you see that? Sanada was completely knocked down." The redhead said unbelievingly and his two friends could only nod. Yanagi at their side thought otherwise as they began to cheer their blue princess.

Yukimura smiled amiably at the trio, but then frowned. Her blue-sense heightened as she fell into a fighting stance turning back to Sanada, only to not find him there.

"Did you think that I'm done? Tarundoru!" she heard the roar and saw the ring of fire around her while fire balls came towards her from different directions. Yukimura felt troubled. She couldn't use much water in this heat but she did anyway only to be caught in surprise as something locked her wrists together. She tried moving but the grip tightened.

"Game over." She heard Sanada whisper in her ear before letting out a gasp as she was suddenly thrown to the ground on her back, looking into a pair of blazing eyes.

"Genichirou," Yanagi started, "Stop."

The black-haired man blinked slowly coming back to his surroundings and finding himself hovering over the navy-eyed girl.

"Boo." She said before splashing water on his face when the fire subsided around them.

The two pulled away from each other, one trying to hold their laughter in, and the other trying to get the water out of their hair and face.

Further away, the trio were laughing their guts off at the scene.

Tezuka and Fuji were training on their own, while keeping an eye on the fighting duo.

A strange silence passed before everyone's sense kicked on and worked them up as they tried to figure what will happen. They stood on guard patiently and then!

Two white whips slashed through the air and hit the ground where Tezuka and Fuji were supposed to be standing. The two had moved in time and backed away, each readying an attack on their own when a small figure jumped down.

An evil snicker was heard as the figure kicked the ground and made a dash towards the bespectacled man with the whips wildly slashing around before coming into focus and aiming at Tezuka.

Tezuka was ready to take it against his own defense shields, but surprisingly, nothing came other than a sudden shaking of the ground and dust flying everywhere.

When everything calmed down, a tall body with purple hair emerged from the mess dusting off his clothes and readjusting his glasses. He looked back to find a struggling body wrapped in several branched while shouting some words at him. Everything became clear.

"Yagyuu!" Niou yelled excitedly as he ran to the purple-haired man who turned back and smiled at the silver-haired.

"It's been a while, Niou-kun."

Marui's and Kirihara's expression lightened up at the sight of their friend and they came forward, too.

Tezuka and Fuji relaxed their positions and stepped out, too, to greet the coming figure as the branches disappeared under the earth once again when Yagyuu raised his hand.

"Che. How lame." A green-tinted black-haired boy said as he dusted off his clothes too and came forward to stand in front of the perfect pair.

"Hi, Tezuka-san, Fuji-san." He said with a smirk.

"Aa. Echizen, as expected from you. I let my guard down." Tezuka said as he placed his hand on top of the boy's head.

"Ehe, you're still cute, I see." Fuji said with a slight cute giggle.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand~ that's it!

Review, please!


	7. Glimpses Of The Past, The Future

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Four elements must be united together in order to bring peace to their kingdoms. But only one of the blue is left and she has to protect her existence. All was left was for them to find love in each other.

**Notes:** It's been so long, and I miss this story. Some of you said that they wanted Ryoma to be TezuFuji's son and i didn't make it like that..

BUT! I made it up to you in this chapter. I hope you'll like it. And please, feel free to comment on anything.

I guess there's a bit of angst-y in here, and the adventures and -probably- hard times will start from next chapter.

**Warnings:** AU, a bit of angst, some OOCness and couples.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma never knew the meaning of a true family. All his memories before his age of five were lost except for his name, and that was the time when a twelve-years-old Fuji Syuusuke found him and brought him back home with her. Back then, she and her family did their best to take care of him and raise him. He didn't speak, didn't laugh, and didn't change his expression in front of other people, always staring at everything with a blank expression and cold eyes. But it was known that he was loyal to the young brunette as he was like her shadow; never leaving her. His whole world was built according to her talks and the information she fed him.

The black-haired boy trusted her with everything, believed her and acted as her companion. He always looked up at her like a mother figure, for she was the person who would listen to him, hug him when needed and give him enough love and care with an advice.

When it was time for her to learn how to control the green element, Ryoma had been there watching, but when she tried to teach him, he couldn't control it at all. Later, he was able to control the white element instead on his own. At her age of eighteen, Fuji decided on heading to Candida, where she hoped to find something that relates Ryoma to the white land.

Their journey once again started as they looked for a good trainer for him, but instead fell in trouble with some bandits. Finding no way other than fighting, they did their best. Fuji, as a genius, was a master in controlling the green element, and she fought with her best. However, didn't succeed on putting an end to all of them, until a young man appeared before them and chased the bad guys off, cowering in fear.

Tezuka Kunimitsu of twenty-years-old, an expert in controlling the white element, was their savior. He kindly listened to their story and agreed to help them in their mission, as he took training Ryoma as his own task while the three of them would search for clues about 'Echizen'.

After more time, Ryoma became closer to Tezuka, and the main reason that both of them being boys helped a lot for the little boy. That way, his questions and thoughts which he couldn't confess to his brunette figure of a mother were directed to Tezuka, who, with time, became the fatherly figure.

Problems started to occur when the bespectacled man fell for _his_ Fuji after a whole year, and he proposed to her officially, and she accepted. Ryoma couldn't take it and felt betrayed as the man who he considered a 'father' would steal his 'mother' and take her away.

_…._

_In a dark room, where only the breeze was entering, bickering sounds were heard from behind the closed doors.._

_"NO!" a black-haired boy shook his head angrily._

_"Ryoma, it's not like I'll forget you." A brunette was trying to soothe him._

_"NO!"_

_"Please, Ryoma, try to understand.." she sounded desperate._

_"Please, no!" tears escaped his tightly shut eyes._

_"Why not? Why can't I do that?" _

_"B-because I'll be second to you after him!" Ryoma's body shook with the sob that almost choked him._

_"That's not true, dear. You are different than him." She tried to reason with him, even if she herself was terribly sad._

_"But even so.. the time you spend with me won't be like before!" with that said, he threw his body into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I don't want you to leave! Don't leave me!"_

_The cerulean eyes' vision was blurring from the tears coming up to them as she rubbed his back gently and stroked his black hair, "Ryoma.." she was at a loss of what to say._

_"Syuuyuke-neesan, please stay with me! I'll behave! I'll do anything you want, just stay!" he still argued with his face buried in the crook of her neck. 'Syuusuke' couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek when she heard his wavering voice._

_They shifted, and now, the nineteen-years-old brunette's back was against the wall and the twelve-years-old Ryoma was in her lap. She felt giddy for some reason; to know how this boy loved her and wanted her with him was very precious and dear to her, and now the idea of leaving him to start a new life with the man who was announced as her 'fiancé' that same evening seemed so sickening._

_After some time, his sobs subsided and he was hugging her loosely. "Ryoma.." she called softly, looking at the crying mess between her arms, "Do you want to know a secret?"_

_Golden glittering eyes looked up at her with remaining tears in their depths, "What..?" he looked tired from all the crying and tension held inside his little heart._

_"Even if I'm far away, you'll always be my most favorite one."_

_A tired hand rose to rub a teary eye, "Always..?"_

_"Yes, always, Ryoma.. always.."_

_OooooooooooooooooO_

_"Let us start again, Ryoma," Fuji stood behind the black-haired boy with her hands on his shoulders, "..Tezuka Kunimitsu is my.. fiancé.. now.." she lowered her voice at the last part as a blush bloomed over her cheeks._

_"..I accept that.." Ryoma said hesitantly, not looking at the man who would steal his most important person._

_"K-Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryoma; my most favorite one." She said with a smile directed at the boy in front of her._

_"Thank you, Echizen." The ever-polite man said with a little bow._

_Ryoma looked at the overall appearance of the man in front of him. If anything, his 'father' figure was glowing, and something seemed to lighten his features as if an invisible smile is playing on his face without showing._

_On Tezuka's side, he, when hearing about the problem of Ryoma opposing to their engagement, wanted to gain back the boy's full trust at any cost. He loved Fuji very much and didn't want to let her go, ever. That's why, he asked her to bring him so they could talk in a man-to-man manner._

_He liked Ryoma's possessiveness and protection towards the brunette. It made him feel relaxed knowing that there was someone beside her to make sure she is safe when he wasn't, but he couldn't help but fell jealous from the fond look his fiancée, now, kept sending to the little boy instead of doing that to him. He was determined to have those looks for himself, too. Ryoma hadn't let him sit beside Fuji the whole time they were there, talking. And when they went out, he always walked between them holding her hand._

_Yes, he'd have to have his trust before attempting to walk with her down their own path._

_His journey was very, very long._

_Tezuka sighed inwardly._

_OooooooooooooooooO_

"So," Tezuka started, "why are you here, Yagyuu, Echizen?"

"I'm here on a mission around Ignis, as usual, Tezuka-kun. As for Echizen-kun.." the purple-haired man pushed his glasses and looked at the little boy seated between Tezuka and Fuji, ".. He wanted to come along when he heard that I was coming here. That reminds me, you have a letter from Atobe-kun."

Tezuka nodded at the response. They had all sat back down at the wooden table in the training field after the chaos died down. Now some of them were having a sweet reunion, while the others were eyeing others with jealousy.. well;

A bit more, and the fifteen-years-old Ryoma would be sitting in **_his_** fiancée's lap. **_His_** fiancée, on the other hand, was all over him, showering him with affection while asking about home and family. The bespectacled, chestnut-haired man was fuming silently at the display of emotions from **_his_** Fuji towards another male, never mind the fact that he's only a young teen.

"Tezuka,"

Said man snapped from his thoughts at the call of his name and turned to the source of the call, Yanagi, who continued when he had Tezuka's attention, "You don't have to make a fuss about that, too. I'm 86% fine with what I have, and I don't need another one." He pointed at his other side.

Tezuka looked over the side to see a heat-emanating Sanada, and when he followed the other's line of sight, there was.. Yukimura, with Kirihara nuzzling her arm like a cat while talking enthusiastically about something he didn't quite catch. He looked back at his friend to see the flames in his eyes. The blue princess, herself, was actually happy as she twirled strands of his black hair around her fingers, no doubt, finding them soft and cute.

Yanagi gave him a knowing look before turning to Sanada. "Genichirou, please, reduce the heat. If you keep this up, I'm going to burn down."

The black-haired man turned his head to his friend, and when he noticed the _tiny_ smirk there, he immediately snapped and returned to his normal state.

"What are you talking about, Renji?"

"Sulking doesn't suit you, Genichirou." He teased further.

"**_What are you talking about, Renji..?_**" Sanada asked again with a menacing aura surrounding him. The data master noted the tone changing and the expression, and chose to back out and give it a try next time.

"Nothing at all, my friend."

Unfortunately for him, three of the people sitting there were scheming together silently while giving innocent looks and smiles as if they were doing nothing at all..

Nothing got past their eyes as they played their own plans in their heads.

*******o*******

Knocking sounds came from the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Fuji asked curiously, but Tezuka answered her with a neutral grunt, "I'll get it." He said and got up followed by the other two, who stood behind the door unseen from the outside.

"Are you the master Tezuka Kunimitsu?" a man in formal clothes asked him.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"White controller, Tezuka Kunimitsu-san, _Kurokagou-sama_ has requested for your presence urgently." The man said with a deep bow.

Tezuka blinked. The elder requested to see him? This has never occurred before, and he couldn't help but worry. "Aa. I'm coming."

"I'll be waiting for you with a carriage." And he left to a carriage that was parking a bit far away from the house.

The bespectacled man turned to the two females and regarded them with a raised eyebrow when he saw their worried expressions. Fuji's eyes were wide open as she looked back at the door where the escort had been standing moments before. "Mitsu, I'm not feeling very good about this." She said worriedly.

Tezuka's eyes softened as he looked at her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry, Syuusuke. Everything will be fine, I'm sure," he turned to the bluenette, who was equally worried, and laid a hand on her shoulder, too. "You, too, Yukimura-san. I hope I won't be gone for long, but take care, both of you. And keep an eye for Echizen, also." And with that, he turned to leave.

"Kunimitsu, wait!" he heard his fiancée call when he stepped out of the door.

"Wha-..!" the lithe brunette lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Not knowing the cause of her sudden move, he tried to calm her by stroking her back.

Seconds after, Fuji let go of him and looked up with her smiling façade back in place, "Now, you can go." He nodded, caressed her cheek and turned back, heading to the carriage, aware of the two of them watching him leave.

"Seiichi-chan, I have a bad feeling about this.." Fuji couldn't help but confess to her friend when they were behind closed doors once again. Yukimura tried to calm her down as she dragged her to the kitchen. "It's like Tezuka-san said, it's going to be alright."

The blue-eyed genius nodded, even if she wasn't completely convinced.

Ooooooo*ooooooO

"Sanada, you're here, too."

"Ah. I had a feeling you'll be called, too, Tezuka."

The two men proceeded to enter the elder's mansion together, accompanied by the man who had brought the bespectacled-man here and a couple of guards. And door after door, they reached the room where the elder was seated in a tense manner, seemingly in deep thought. A few other powerful controllers were there, including Yanagi, Oishi and Kawamura.

"_Kurokagou-sama_, Sanada-sama and Tezuka-sama are here." The escort spoke with a bow before stepping aside and letting them pass at the grey-haired man's order. The two controllers bowed slightly to the escort before entering and the door closed behind them.

They both bowed to him and took a seat beside their friends and waited for him to start.

_Kurokagou _stood up and started speaking.

"Everyone, thank you for coming as soon as possible. This matter had become very urgent and important to discuss. You were the most trustworthy people to start with." He looked at their faces to see some confusion and worry in them, as well as anxiousness.

"We've done many searches and sent scouts all around the lands." The elder took a deep breath and confessed..

"**_Guritashou_** are planning on attacking, and there next target is us, **_Ignis_**."

* * *

A/N: Review please!


End file.
